The Queen of Olympus
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Last in the "Lover of Olympus"-series, following "The House of Love" - The Giant War ends and Percy accepts godhood. Now he has to settle into his new position as (co-)ruler of Olympus, raise his son, balance his lovers and find a new purpose, because only sitting around on a golden throne gets boring fast. male!Olympians/Percy, Stolls/Nico/Percy, Jason/Percy, Octavian/Percy slash
1. The One Where Percy Becomes King

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Queen of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Queen of Olympus – Perseus' Coronation

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stoll/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hermes/Apollo, Thanatos/Triton, Tempest/Blackjack, Arion/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Calypso, Chiron

Own Character: Jackson

Summary: The twist of _Blood of Olympus_ , following 'The House of Love' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, changing the _Heroes of Olympus_ by Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods. This is the big conclusion in the series; Percy becomes a god and ruler over Olympus. Now he just has to change his boy back into a baby somehow and then eternity can come.

 **The Queen of Olympus**

 _Perseus' Coronation_

 _Prologue: The One Where Percy Becomes King of the Universe_

" _This is it, Percy. The potential end of the world."_

 _Percy nodded as he turned toward Leo with a soft smile. They had been working together throughout the final stage of the quest. They knew it'd come down to them._

 _ **To fire or storm the world must fall.**_

 _No one else knew what they were up to, in case they failed. The crew of the Argo II was battling the Giants together with the gods, while the Roman and Greek demigods left at their respective camps were holding up the borders of said camps, fighting off the armies of monsters with the aid of the Amazons and the Huntresses of Artemis. The war was going smooth, Romans and Greeks and gods united thanks to Percy's efforts and the help of the Argo II's crew._

" _Let's do this together", whispered Percy and took Leo's hand._

 _A major storm was brewing up above them as they climbed onto Festus and flew right ahead toward Gaia to deliver the hopefully final blow with a little fire and explosives from Leo before literally drowning her out with the help of Percy's water. It was Leo's and Percy's masterplan and even though they would have a hand full of angry lovers at their asses afterward, they'd at least not risk the lives of anyone else they loved this way. It was up to them, to fire and storm, to end this._

/flashback|end\

"Percy, honey? Are you coming? It's your big moment, no time to space out."

Percy blinked slowly and turned toward his smiling mother. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the flashback. The heat and pain had been unbearable, but Percy had managed to keep a protective layer of water covering both him and Leo from the worst damage. It had taken everything out of Percy and he had been unconscious for days to recover fully, but it had worked. They managed to knock Gaia back to sleep together. When Percy woke up, he was a bit fuzzy, but he was told that they had managed to save the world. Again.

While Percy had been asleep, everyone had gotten their rewards. Special weapons and blessings, favors from the gods to be caught in at a later point in time, any such thing. Leo had been offered godhood for his role during the war and he had accepted it – had become the god of fire, seeing as that had so far only been a minor part of Hephaestus' realm but it deserved its own god.

"Right. Yes. Coming", nodded Percy absentmindedly and stood.

Sally smiled at him as she walked over to straighten Percy's robes. Beautiful blue silk and velvet with silver embroidery, held together by the same purple brooch he had gifted to all his lovers.

"Everyone came to watch", pointed Sally out fondly, grasping his face and leaning in to kiss his forehead. "I am so proud of you, Percy. Of everything you did and the person you've become."

Taking a shaky breath, Percy threw himself at his mom and hugged her like she might disappear the next moment. All those months alone, not remembering her, not having seen her. Tears gathered in his eyes as he clung onto her. The decision he had made, the first time, he had chosen differently because of her, because he wanted a normal life with his mom and his stepfather. But reality had come crashing in and showed him that he didn't have this luxury. He would never have a normal life. The best he could do was chose the path with which he'd be best suited to protect all those he loved and that path included inevitably godhood.

"I love you, mom", whispered Percy into her curls.

"I know, Percy", assured Sally, squeezing him reassuringly. "And... And I'm sorry you can not have the life you wanted, finishing high school and going to college, but... I know, I _know_ , you will have a good life this way too. You have a responsibility now, toward your son. He is your priority."

He was also the main reason why Percy had accepted godhood, because Jack was a god and Percy was not going to leave his baby ever again. He was going to be there for his son. Wiping the tears off, Percy took a deep, calming breath to clear his mind. He offered his mother a smile and nodded.

"Okay. Let's do this", whispered Percy and took her hand.

When they left the tent, Percy realized just how many people had gathered. They were in New Rome, on the Mars Field. The ruins of Camp Jupiter and New Rome could be easily seen from here and were a bad reminder of just how much work they still had to do – they hadn't even finished rebuilding Olympus after the Titan War, now they also had to rebuild New Rome, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood and they had to renovate the underworld and Doors of Death. There was so much work to do, so many lives had been lost – _again_ – so this ceremony, really, it was to give them hope. It was a reason to celebrate, they had decided to tie Percy's coronation in with the celebration of victory. Romans and Greeks would celebrate together, to lead into a new era. Gods and demigods alike watched him as he walked down the aisle between the rows of seats. The first row was occupied by Percy's most beloved – and Sally took her seat there right away, together with Paul, their semi-foster daughter Calypso, Tyson and Ella, Jack, Nico, Travis, Connor, Jason, Leo, Octavian and others from the quest. Percy turned to smile at them, just to get a thumbs-up from Annabeth, before turning toward the two goddesses doing the honor; Hestia and Demeter. Awaiting in front of them were their three brothers. Hades, Poseidon and Zeus smiled as they welcomed their young lover in their midst. Each pulled Percy into a brief kiss before turning to the sisters.

"We all gathered here today to finally reward a very special hero for what he had done during not just the Giant War, but also the Titan War", started Demeter loudly, shutting the guests up. "Perseus Jackson, for what you have done and sacrificed in the name of us gods, we wish to grand you godhood and welcome you into our ranks. Do you accept, Percy?"

There was a moment all the gods held their breath and stared intensely at Percy, daring him to decline _again_ , but instead Percy just smiled and nodded slowly. "I accept."

Poseidon heaved a relieved breath, resting his hand on Percy's lower back, making Percy smile brighter. Hades had a hand resting in Poseidon's neck in a sweet, calming gesture, while Zeus stood on Percy's other side and held his hand tightly, rubbing the back with his thumb. Percy closed his eyes as a warmth filled him and made him glow, filling him with strength and power.

"I'm happy to welcome you as one of ours", smiled Hestia kindly. "I hereby declare you Lord Perseus, god of loyalty. The loyalty of a hero, of friendship and of family, but also the loyalty of love – love in its most sacred form. The loyalty of marriage will also be part of your realm, seeing as we're... down one goddess of marriage. Because during both wars, you were always loyal to us gods and to Olympus, you were always loyal toward your family and your friends."

Percy smiled and blushed pleased and happy by this choice. "I'll... do my best."

"God of marriage, friendship and heroes", summed Demeter up with a smile of her own. "And since there is another opening, we'd also like to offer you Hera's throne on Olympus as-"

"As my queen", interrupted Zeus with the biggest shit-eating grin possible that made him look like a little boy who _finally_ got that expensive present his parents had refused to buy him.

Percy leveled a glare at his lover. "Not a girl. Not a queen. Royal consort, that I'd take."

"Okay, okay", pouted Zeus. "I'm still gonna call you my queen in bed though."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes fondly, pulling Zeus down to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Yes. I take the position. Someone has to keep that one in line, after all. Right, my king?"

"There's actually two other spots up for the taking", added Hades casually.

Percy frowned and turned to look at Persephone. "What's he talking about, 'Phone?"

"Well, technically I'm only a part-time queen anyway, since I only spend half a year in the underworld", pointed Persephone out with a kind smile. "So maybe someone to share that position with is a reasonable conclusion, wouldn't you agree?"

"And since Amphitrite and I got divorced and she got married – she married Glaucus during the war – I wouldn't object to having a queen at my side either", added Poseidon with a smile.

"Not. A. Queen", grunted Percy unimpressed by his lovers.

"Whatever you say, baby boy", smiled Poseidon and kissed Percy softly. "So, what do you say?"

"To being co-king of not just Olympus, but also the underworld and the ocean?", asked Percy and blinked slowly. "I'd be like... the king of the universe, wouldn't I?"

"A lot of power for a single person", agreed Demeter amused. "But if there is one person we can trust with this much power to not abuse it, it's you, Percy. You've proven again and again that you don't act to gain for yourself but for the best of the people around you."

Percy grinned like a jackal as he looked from Zeus to Hades and last to Poseidon. "I can do that. I mean, Poseidon and Amphitrite still share the power, right? So between that and Hades also having Persephone, I think I can manage. I sure won't be bored, huh?"

"I believe we'll keep you from getting bored", snarked Ares from his spot between Aphrodite and Hephaestus, just to be elbowed by his girlfriend. "What? I'm right, we are."

"So you accept then?", asked Demeter patiently.

"I do", nodded Percy. "I mean, to the co-king-ing. I'm not getting married to you three."

"...What?", echoed Demeter a bit dumbfounded.

Percy smiled softly and turned toward. "I love you. All three of you. No, all fifteen of you. And that's why I can't marry the three of you. That and because I _know_ you will not stay loyal to me. And I'd never expect you to. Olympus needs its heroes. I want to be in a relationship with all of you and I will always stay faithful to you guys, as my boyfriends. But I can't in good conscience get married to you gods, knowing you're going to be unfaithful on multiple occasions. I'm not going to do that to myself. So, yes, I accept godhood and I accept to rule at your sides and I am and will be your lovers, but I will not get married to a god. Consort yes, husband no. Also no to wife. Don't pout."

"Fair enough", grunted Hades amused. "It's your choice and we will respect that, as long as you're still here and ours. So, let's crown our new queen of the galaxy."

"King!", hissed Percy with a glare. "The next one calling me a 'queen' is going to sleep on the couch for the next decade. And I am not joking, you pervs."

Hestia giggled slightly as she took a beautiful silver crown off a cushion to place it on Percy's head. There was again a glow surrounding Percy as he officially became the royal consort to Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Percy blinked slowly, overwhelmed by the power that overcame him. Poseidon steadied him carefully while cheers erupted all around them.

"Are you okay, baby boy?", asked Poseidon concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, just... woah", muttered Percy and blinked. "I feel so... woah."

"Get used to that", chuckled Hades amused. "Are you ready?"

Nodding slowly, Percy turned toward their audience. Everyone had stood to cheer and clap. It was really, really embarrassing, if he was being honest. His cheeks colored a little as he took in all the support he got from everyone. He wasn't a demigod anymore. He was... not like them anymore.

"Mom!", exclaimed Jack excitedly and jumped Percy.

"Woah!", yelped Percy as he stumbled. "Easy there, kiddo."

"You're a god now, like me and now that the war is over, you and me are going to live together, right, mom?", asked Jack with large, pleading eyes. "We can be a proper family now, right?"

Percy's eyes softened as he hugged his boy close. "Yes. We can be a real, proper family now. You, me and your fathers. They're going to teach you how to ride a bike and they're going to play baseball with you – between all your dads, uncles and aunts, we can surely get two teams together."

"Easily", snorted Hades beneath his breath.

"The war is over, but _our_ adventure only just started", promised Percy as he kissed Jack's forehead. "From here on out, everything is going to be... good. For the both of us. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

 _Author's note: So, here's the conclusion to the series! And yes, I am skipping "Blood of Olympus" entirely, because 1) the book sucked and 2) most of what happened in the book wouldn't happen in this series due to major changes that happened in previous stories anyway. So that flashback up there is all there will be about the war. The story has a different focus.  
_

 _Now, next chapter is going to be a calm one, because Percy deserves a little rest before things get exciting. There will be smut - with the Big Three - and bonding between Jack and Percy, while those two are getting used to their new home on Olympus (and the underworld and the ocean)._

 _My next update is going to be a oneshot on Saturday; "Fernweh" - the story of famous-photographer!Percy, who drew his first inspiration from a street artist by the name Ghost King and who now that he is a respected artist himself has a very big admirer in the filthy rich lawyer Nico di Angelo. It's Nicercy, if you haven't caught on yet ;)_


	2. The One Where Percy Is a God

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Queen of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Queen of Olympus – Perseus' Coronation

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stoll/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hermes/Apollo, Thanatos/Triton, Tempest/Blackjack, Arion/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Calypso, Chiron

Own Character: Jackson

Summary: The twist of _Blood of Olympus_ , following 'The House of Love' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, changing the _Heroes of Olympus_ by Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods. This is the big conclusion in the series; Percy becomes a god and ruler over Olympus. Now he just has to change his boy back into a baby somehow and then eternity can come.

 **The Queen of Olympus**

 _Perseus' Coronation_

 _Chapter 1: The One Where Percy Is a God, Lover, Mother and Generally Busy_

Percy smiled knowingly to himself as he followed Zeus to the throne-room where their 'special personal tour' would conclude. After the ceremony this morning and a far too long celebration feast, Annabeth had taken Jack with her to camp and Zeus had practically dragged Percy off like an overly excited kid. Percy knew the king of gods well enough to know this wasn't a courtesy tour.

"And this is where you and me will rule together", declared Zeus with obvious pride.

"Yeah, I've been here before", hummed Percy amused. "I was a little kid, returned some mighty bolt to some mighty jerk who couldn't even properly say 'thank you'."

Zeus huffed and glared down at his young lover. "If you insist on being a cheeky brat, I can hand you over to my brothers, wait until you behave yourself again."

Percy grinned mischievously as he leaned up against Zeus, hands spread out on the king's chest, whispering into his ear. "When am I _ever_ behaving myself, Zeus? If you're going to 'hand me over' to someone else whenever I'm being a cheeky brat, you'll never see me again."

Zeus frowned before he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and rested his hands on the firm, round butt, squeezing tightly. "I admit that you may have a point there. Though if you want me to say 'thank you', I'd be very happy to thoroughly... thank you on that throne here."

Percy's grin turned lopsided as he tilted his head. "Yours or mine?"

"Yours, to properly... break it in?", suggested Zeus with a smirk, squeezing Percy's ass again.

Humming in agreement, Percy let himself fall back onto his throne, resting one leg on either of the armrests, nicely spread in an inviting manner while Percy winked teasingly at his lover. Zeus grunted, because there weren't many people he'd go down onto his knees for. Percy however, he had Zeus down on the ground with one wicked look of those deep, sea-green eyes. Percy smirked knowingly as he hitched his robes up to reveal his half-hard cock. Kneeling down between Percy's legs, Zeus wrapped his lips around the cock and easily swallowed it whole. Percy groaned and threw his head back, instantly grateful for the fluffy cushion behind his head so he didn't hit it. The throne was also rather comfortable, especially for this specific position. If Percy had to bet, he'd say this was intended this way. Groaning pleased, Percy closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of Zeus' very experienced and cunning mouth around his dick. Really, Zeus had learned how to suck a cock over the past millennia and Percy was truly benefiting from that. With a breathless gasp did Percy come down his king's throat. Zeus hummed as he swallowed and licked his lips before getting up to kiss his consort. Percy had to grin as he tasted himself on Zeus' lips.

"Your turn? On your throne?", asked Percy heatedly.

Zeus' answer was to sit down on his thrown and stare pointedly at his own raging erection. Rolling his eyes, Percy got off his own throne to walk over to the Lightning God. He threw one leg over Zeus' lap and sat down, pulling Zeus' robes up enough to properly reveal the thick, hard cock. Adjusting himself, he reached for his ass to pull his cheeks apart and slowly lover himself onto the hardness. A moan spilled from his lips as he lowered himself onto the cock. While taking a moment to adjust to the stretched-out feeling, Percy leaned down to kiss Zeus deeply. The king rested his hands on Percy's ass again, kneading it greedily and trying to encourage Percy into moving. Percy moaned softly as he rolled his hips in just that way he knew Zeus loved. The king of gods grunted darkly, tightening the grip he had on Percy's waist in a bruising manner. Moaning again softer this time, Percy leaned down and captured Zeus' lips in another kiss. Zeus slowly let go of Percy's ass to grasp the young god's cock and tug it a little, his other hand holding Percy by the neck and deepening their kiss while Percy kept riding his king hard.

"Come for me again, my queen", growled Zeus into Percy's ear before biting his neck.

"N—Not your q—queen", moaned Percy as he bucked forward and came all over Zeus' stomach.

Zeus snickered as he laid his hands back onto Percy's hips, urging him on to go faster. Percy whimpered softly, really just wanting to curl together after his second orgasm but also wanting to make his lover come too. Gasping, Percy picked up the pace a bit more, coming down harder on Zeus' cock until the Lightning God groaned loudly and came deep inside Percy. Percy hummed contently at that, squeezing tightly around Zeus' cock while the king of gods grabbed the very pretty large blue butt-plug with a heart-shaped sapphire at the base, making it out to be an abnormally large princess plug. A coronation present he had gotten from his lovers after he had insisted on not getting anything, so he figured a small toy was better than each of them throwing a gift at Percy. Percy hummed as the plug came to replace Zeus' cock to trap the warm cum inside Percy. All the gods knew how much Percy loved being full and having a reminder of his lovers inside him.

"What's your plan for today, babe?", asked Zeus while kissing along Percy's shoulders.

Percy grinned the tiniest happy grin at the fact that even big Zeus was making an effort to show interest in Percy's life. "Nico, Trav and Connor are coming over later to help me make the house more comfortable for Jackie too. Jack... Jack is at Camp Half-Blood, he became curious and wanted to see for himself the place me and some of his dads came from. Annie promised to watch him."

"You're going to find a loophole, aren't you?", accused Zeus with sharp eyes.

"Loophole for what?", asked Percy innocently, kissing Zeus softly.

"Those demigod lovers of yours. The di Angelo brat has been offered godhood for what he did during both wars and how he kept _you_ safe, but the others got different rewards. You're going to look for a way around our ruling, aren't you?", growled Zeus a bit amused.

"You're not angry?", hummed Percy curiously, nibbling Zeus' neck.

"It's hard staying angry with you and to be honest, I am curious to see what you come up with."

"Me too", grinned Percy, placing a gentle kiss on Zeus' lips.

/break\

Percy smiled softly as he watched Leo, Frank, Travis and Connor play hide and seek with Jack, while Jason and Octavian were putting together the bed for Jack. Sure, Percy could now use magic to just poof everything in place, but he didn't want that. He wanted it to be perfect and normal.

"What are you thinking about? Your smile turned all... sad just there", whispered Nico.

The son of Hades and now minor Death God wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer. "Jack is... wonderful. But I can't help resenting how much I... missed. And then there is this lingering fear about losing Trav, Con, Jay and Tavy to... age... one day... I'm thinking. So much. I'm trying so hard to find a solution on my own, but so far, I'm just drawing blanks..."

"You'll find a solution", assured Nico softly, kissing Percy's neck. "You're no kid of Athena, but you're clever. You're good at finding ways around and unconventional solutions, Perce."

Percy sighed and leaned back against Nico, enjoying the comfort from his first mortal lover. At least for as long as he was allowed to, until Jack ran up to them and jumped them, hugging Percy tightly.

"Mo—ommy, can I go with uncle Leo?", asked Jack pleadingly. "He says he's gonna rebuild the Argo II some and asked me if I wanna help and then I could see Camp Jupiter and dad Jason and dad Tavy said they'd show me where they're from and I really want to see! Please?"

Percy heaved a sigh, combing his fingers through Jack's hair. He finally had his son back and now everyone seemed set on stealing him. Percy was grateful that they accepted his boy, that they were willing to love him, regardless of how he came into the world and how weird his conception was. He just wanted Jack to be happy and loved; for that, he couldn't selfishly cling onto him all the time.

"We're gonna watch over him", promised Jason softly, kissing Percy's cheek. "He'll be safe."

Percy smiled faintly. Everyone also made an extra effort to assure Percy of his son's safety, after everything the two of them had been through. Sighing softly, Percy nodded.

"But you will be back home before dinner, you hear me?", asked Percy in his most motherly tone.

"Yes, mom", chimed Jack happily before kissing Percy's cheeks. "Bye, mom."

Percy sighed again as he watched Jack, Leo, Jason and Octavian leave. As soon as they were gone in a flash, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him up close to kiss his neck.

"So... now that we got the kid and the Romans out of the house...", drawled Nico roughly.

"We had some date plans. Lunch, a movie, in New Orleans? Nikki wants to visit the graveyard, he claims it's a sight to be seen", added Travis, stepping up in front of Percy to kiss him.

"So, what do you say? Date, just the four of us?", asked Connor with a grin. "And afterward..."

Percy looked troubled for a moment and shook his head. "Not today, guys. I still got a lot of work around the house and I wanna cook dinner for Jack tonight. I love you, but..."

"You need some me-time", concluded Nico in understanding, though he still looked upset. "We get that. You've been smothered by people for... weeks now. It's okay. I'll entertain our tricksters on my own for today. But no ditching us next time, okay, Perce?"

Percy smiled softly as he leaned over to kiss each of his three lovers before Nico traveled them away. He was glad they understood; between being reunited with his son and with his parents, as well as becoming a god and having all those lovers, Percy really didn't have much time to himself. Like, non at all. He loved them all very much, but sometimes even he needed some alone time. Said alone time was spend by cleaning up some and stocking the shelves that were already finished building before he moved on to the unfinished bed – really, his lovers were amazing in bed but they sucked at craftsmanship. It was why he had invited Leo over; sadly, Jason and Octavian had very effectively distracted Leo and then there was the matter of Leo's inner child wanting to play with Jack. Percy had, first of all, taken a very long and relaxing bubble-bath before filling up the kitchen and putting some of his and Jack's stuff away. One could say he had tried to put it off as long as possible, because he wasn't very good at building stuff himself.

"You're glad you have me then", grunted a gruff voice. "If you don't mind the company, of course."

Percy looked up to find a nearly sheepish Hephaestus standing in the doorway, making Percy brighten up a little. "No, sure. I appreciate the help. Come here, if anyone is qualified, it's you."

"But you send your demigod lovers away?", inquired Hephaestus a little confused, sitting down.

"That was... wow. Four hours ago", grunted Percy surprised as he saw the clock. "It was good, being on my own for a little. But... doing _everything_ on my own feels... lonely."

"Make some space", grunted Hephaestus as he got started. "You're doing this all wrong."

Percy giggled as he started to obediently follow Hephaestus' lead. They finished the bed in no time at all, even getting the desk, chair and wardrobe done so Jack's room was nearly perfect – he just needed to put his clothes and the remaining toys and books he had gotten from everyone away.

"What about your room, Perseus?", inquired Hephaestus as they left the room.

"That's not so important", dismissed Percy with a sigh. "Kitchen had highest priority and now Jackie's room. I want this to be a home for him. It... It has to be perfect, Heph."

"It is, Perseus", assured Hephaestus in his slightly stoic, gruff voice, resting one hand on Percy's shoulder to pull him close. "I am not good at this... emotion-thing. Aphrodite is better at that. But I know this house will be perfect, because it has you. It has a loving mother. And believe the son of Hera who got thrown off a mountain by his mother that _that_ is the most important thing."

Percy smiled softly as he leaned up to kiss Hephaestus softly. "Okay. Let's do my room, mh?"

Hephaestus chuckled and obeyed. Percy was really impressed at just how fast Hephaestus could put furniture together and by the end of it, Percy was laying on his bed, face supported by his hands as he simply watched his lover. Hephaestus smirked amused as he turned toward Percy. Grinning softly, Percy rolled over a little, making an inviting gesture toward Hephaestus.

"Thanks for your help, Heph", hummed Percy as he pulled Hephaestus into a deep kiss.

"I didn't do it to get sex", clarified Hephaestus as he came to sit between Percy's legs. "I did it to help you, because you are very stressed at the moment. With a lot going on."

"I know", laughed Percy amused, sneaking a hand beneath Hephaestus' shirt. "And I appreciate it. I am... trying so hard to do everything on my own, it's... nice to get some help. I had the alone time I needed and then you helped me when I needed it. Now... Now I feel like something different."

"Very well", grunted Hephaestus as he helped his young lover out of his clothes. "I just wanted to make sure you know I came for more than just sex. We had a problem with your perception of what we gods want from you before, I wouldn't... want that to happen again."

Percy smiled softly, because seeing the emotionally constipated gruff god trying to make a kind effort was adorable. He leaned up and kissed the blacksmith heatedly. How much he loved his gods. He easily helped Hephaestus out of his clothes before reaching out for the lube in his nightstand. He smirked coyly up at the other god as he started lubing the blacksmith's large dick up with cunning fingers. Hephaestus grunted pleased at that, grabbing the lube himself to start prepping his young lover. He pulled the plug out of Percy and instead roughly inserted two fingers, scissoring Percy in jerky moves that had the younger one yelp and moan, bucking into the touch greedily. Taking that as hit go-sign, Hephaestus pulled his fingers out and gently grasped Percy's hand to remove it from his cock so he could position himself at Percy's hole. The former demigod eagerly spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Hephaestus' neck, pulling the god down into a kiss while the blacksmith eased himself into Percy's tightness, filling him up with that hot, full sensation that Percy loved so much and had practically gotten addicted to at this point. Hephaestus' hands roamed Percy's skin, making the son of Poseidon shudder at the calloused touch. The movement soon picked up and they were positively testing the bed with the sharp thrusts and merciless fucking. Yet still the smith's touch was very careful, like Percy was something delicate and breakable which seemed in such a weird contrast to the hard fucking, but Percy loved both aspects of his lover. Percy sneaked his hand between their bodies and started jerking himself off until he sprayed his cum onto Hephaestus' stomach. The older god grunted pleased by the sensation of Percy tightening around him so with a final heated kiss, Hephaestus too make and truly filled up his young lover. The older god collapsed next to Percy on the bed and pulled him into a close, secure embrace, kissing the top of Percy's head as Percy snuggled up to him to seek more warmth.

"Thanks", whispered Percy into Hephaestus' chest. "For helping out and being here..."

"There's no need to thank me for that", grunted Hephaestus a bit embarrassed. "I do love you."

They stayed peacefully cuddled up for about half an hour before the blacksmith had to leave. Percy had things to do too, after all. He went for a quick shower before heading downstairs into the kitchen, determined to whip up the perfect family dinner for Jackie. He was a little startled when he found his kitchen occupied by Hestia, Demeter, Persephone and Hades. The ladies were in the middle of putting out pans and pots while Hades got up to pull Percy into a kiss.

"Hello, love. A little bird told me you're trying to shoulder everything on your own again", accused Hades softly before kissing Percy again. "So I employed the help of those three lovely ladies."

"Honey, you weren't thinking about cooking a meal for eight people all on your own? No, no, you accept some help, will you?", chided Demeter seriously. "Now get that skinny ass of yours over here and let's get started on this. What do you want to make for your family?"

Percy smiled faintly at Hades before joining the three goddesses at the hearth, Hestia smiling kindly at him. "And don't worry, we'll clear out before your family arrives. Don't look so troubled, we know you. You'd invite us to stay, but you have plans with... a different kind of family today."

"Yes. And I think that is very sweet of you", added Persephone. "Now, what's for dinner? Oh, and you over there? Don't get so comfortable. You're gonna help too."

"Of course I am, love", chuckled Hades amused.

/break\

"You have a beautiful home", complimented Sally with a proud smile. "It's very... homey."

Percy laughed, leaning more into his mom's side as he gave them the tour. His first evening in his house on Olympus and he had invited his mom, Paul, Tyson, Ella, Grover and Juniper to the house warming party. It was pretty hard narrowing it down with all the people in his life who he loved. Part of him also wanted to invite Annabeth and Rachel and then also his lovers, but it had been Annabeth who had stopped him and told him that it was okay to spend time with certain people without others too. And Grover, he _was_ Percy's first friend, practical family. Annabeth had assured him that her and the girls would come over another time, to slow down things a bit.

"Ella likes the house. But there's not enough books", declared Ella with a frown.

She was perched onto Tyson's shoulder, tilting her head displeased as Paul and Sally laughed. Jack all the while eagerly grabbed Tyson's hand and pulled him toward his own room. The others obediently followed behind the two, Juniper talking softly to Sally about gardening, while Grover fell back enough to walk with Percy in the back now. The satyr grinned amused.

"Well, my lord, how's the godly life treating you?", asked Grover teasingly.

"Dunno, sir lord of the wild, what do you think?", snorted Percy, elbowing Grover. "It's... It's good, I think. I mean, it's not even been a day, so yeah... But I feel stronger, physically and emotionally."

"That sounds good", noted Paul pleased, resting a hand on his stepson's shoulder.

"Yes! Big brother deserves to catch a break", agreed Tyson firmly and protectively.

Percy laughed embarrassed as they reached Jack's bedroom and his son got to show it off. Once that was accomplished, Percy ushered his family downstairs to the dining hall where Hades had set everything earlier before the four gods had vanished again. Percy felt ridiculously warm and proud as he sat down at the dining table with his mom and stepfather, his son, brother, sister-in-law, best friend and said best friend's fiance. This was so ridiculously normal and domestic. He loved it.

"You seem happy, Percy", noted Sally with a loving smile. "I'm glad to see you happy."

"I am", confirmed Percy and nodded. "I... really am happy. We are, right, Jackie?"

"Uhu", nodded Jack, stuffing his face with salad. "Dad Dionysus went to go pick strawberries with me today! But he said I shouldn't tell you because you'd think he's a softy. And dad Apollo gave me a ride home, which was totally awesome. He said he'll teach me how to shoot with a bow."

Percy snorted fondly and shook his head in amusement. "That sounds like a fun day you had."

/break\

After the others left, Percy and Jack curled together on the couch to watch a Disney movie until Jack fell asleep nestled against Percy's side and clinging onto his mom like Percy was an oversized teddy-bear. Percy smiled amused, though he had no idea how he was supposed to get either of them into bed without waking Jack – and waking the boy when he was so clearly content was a no-go.

"You look like you could use a hand, love", offered Hades as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I had a feeling you'd come back", chuckled Percy softly. "Yes, please. Think you can carry him upstairs to his room, please? He should sleep in his bed. It's why I put it together, after all."

Hades had such a loving expression on his face as he scooped up Jack in his arms. Percy knew from experience that Hades was one of the most loving gods toward his children, even though he wasn't the best at expressing it the conventional way. Once Hades and Jack were upstairs, Percy got up to get a bottle of wine and two glasses for himself and Hades before popping in _Edward Scissorhands_.

"Ah, so does that mean you want me to stay?", inquired Hades amused as he returned.

"I know you can't say no to Tim Burton movies and wine", accused Percy mischievously.

"I can't say no to you", corrected Hades and sat down next to Percy, pulling the young god into his lap. "Now, how are you handling things? Being a god and being a mother."

"Dunno. Others keep stealing Jackie", chuckled Percy fondly, nuzzling up to Hades. "It's good though, seeing Jack get a... normal life. Friends and dads spending time with him. It's good. I'm still getting the hang of the whole god-thing and I am going to go through my agendas with Aphy and Nemesis at some point this week, I guess. But I plan on changing some things; Hera has been the goddess of marriage for so long, but there's still only straight marriages in most countries. I totally have that on my agenda, starting with my home. I know it'll take some time, even for a god, but I am so gonna make gay marriage legal in the United States."

Hades hummed and started kissing along Percy's neck. "Busy bee you are, aren't you? You're probably going to help the demigods rebuilding on Earth too, am I right?"

"Of course", huffed Percy and straightened his back some. "Sure, I took a day off because it's my coronation day and yeah, I am not going to work on rebuilding the camps full time, but I _will_ help."

"Of course you will, because you're a selfless person", praised Hades softly. "You're so good."

Percy sighed contently and melted more against the older god. It just did things to him when he was being praised and recognized for what he did. The movie was mostly just buzzing in the background while they cuddled and drank their wine. Half-way into the movie, Hades went to get them some grapes and cheese because they got a little hungry and the Death God started feeding Percy slowly. It was so nice being pampered like this, especially because Hades kept dropping little words of praise, about what a good mom Percy was and how nicely he had put together the house and how hard he was working and what a great hero he was. Needless to say, by the end of the movie Percy was hard as a rock thanks to Hades' treatment. Horny and eager, Percy leaned up and kissed Hades, kissing along the older god's jaw, nibbling on Hades' ear.

"How about we move this to my bedroom, my king?", asked Percy playfully.

Hades grunted in agreement, grasping Percy by the thighs and hoisting him up to carry him upstairs. Percy wrapped his legs around Hades' waist, rubbing against the god. Inside Percy's bedroom, the former demigod hastily closed and locked the door – just to make sure – and allowed Hades to drop him on his bed, spreading him out. Both of them hastily stripped down and threw their clothes onto the ground before meeting in another heated kiss. Hades cautiously flipped Percy over onto all four, Percy holding tightly onto the metal-frame of the bed, sticking his ass out eagerly. Hades snorted as he saw the sapphire sticking out between the tempting cheeks. Leaning forward, Hades pulled the plug out, leaving the pink hole gaping greedily. Laying one hand onto Percy's hips to hold onto him, Hades entered his young lover with slow, careful moves. Percy let go of the frame to grasp his cock and jerk off, just to have Hades rather firmly hold his wrist in place.

"Ah, ah, ah", whispered Hades disapprovingly. "You're not gonna move. Just hold on and let me take care of you. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for me and stay put?"

Percy breathed hard and nodded harshly at that, clinging desperately onto the frame. Hades started kissing his shoulder-blades and took Percy's cock into his own hands, jerking him off to a chant of praises for staying still. The continuous hits on his prostate, the tight choke-hold on his dick and the words were enough to have Percy spill his load soon. Hades cunningly caught it though and brought it up to Percy's face, urging him on to lick it off. Percy obeyed with small cat-licks, suckling on Hades' fingers in such a suggestive and teasing manner that all too soon, Hades slammed deeply into Percy and came, filling him up. As soon as Percy was done cleaning Hades' hand, the Death God pulled out and placed the plug back inside Percy before laying down next to the bed. Percy took a moment to catch his breath before collapsing on top of Hades.

"So...", drawled Percy up once Hades started pulling the blanket over them. "You... uh..."

"I'm staying", assured Hades, kissing Percy's cheek. "We, meaning your lovers, had a little meeting while you had your family dinner and we agreed that even though you can't always have all of us with you, you should at least always have one of us with you. And Jack deserves to always have one of his dads within reach too. Now, how about you sleep some, love? Today was exhausting."

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter, Percy is going to come up with at least one solution to one of his problems! He's also going to get a "ride" in the sun chariot *cough cough wink wink*_

My next update is going to be a oneshot on Saturday - Demon!Nico and his mate angel!Jason have found the ideal place to have some privacy for their not-quite-accepted relationship. What they don't know is that the little island they chose was already chosen by merboy!Percy as a hiding place from the noise in the palace. Clearly, this is going to end in a magical threesome and it'll be named "Between Heaven and Hell" (gods, I love my stupid puns xD)!


	3. The One Where Percy Forms His Own Hunt

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Queen of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Queen of Olympus – Perseus' Coronation

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stoll/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hermes/Apollo, Thanatos/Triton, Tempest/Blackjack, Arion/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Calypso, Chiron

Own Character: Jackson

Summary: The twist of _Blood of Olympus_ , following 'The House of Love' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, changing the _Heroes of Olympus_ by Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods. This is the big conclusion in the series; Percy becomes a god and ruler over Olympus. Now he just has to change his boy back into a baby somehow and then eternity can come.

 **The Queen of Olympus**

 _Perseus' Coronation_

 _Chapter 2: The One Where Percy Forms His Own Hunt Because He's Bored_

Two weeks after the war officially ended, Percy was busy helping Camp Jupiter. There was still a lot of damage to be taken care of there and Percy liked altering between the different sights he'd help. Camp Half-Blood, Olympus, the underworld, Camp Jupiter – they all had taken a lot of hits. For the better part of the day, Percy and Jack had been helping Leo, Frank and Hazel.

"Uncle Leo, do you think you can teach me the fire thing?", asked Jack in total awe.

Leo was currently using his fire-powers to mend a big hole of metal while Frank was holding the metal-patch in place so Leo could melt it against the metal-wall. Hazel stood a bit farther away with Jack and Percy, filling up the holes of a regular wall. Hazel smiled fondly as she turned toward her two lovers and watched them. It was a really nice sight.

"That would probably be a good idea, seeing as Leo's uncontrolled fires have been a problem before too", sighed Hazel, throwing a thoughtful look at Percy. "I mean, it's your call, Percy, but..."

"I know. Training is important. But with the wild array of powers that Jackie has, it's hard to decide where to start", admitted Percy with a frown. "If Leo is up for the task... Sure, why not?"

"Yes!", exclaimed Jack eagerly, jumping up and down.

"Hazel, you think you can finish up here alone with Jackie?", asked Jason with the most innocent look on his face as he approached them. "I figured maybe Percy wants to help me and Octavian with the temple? We could totally use a little help?"

"Oh! I wanna help too!", exclaimed Jack, totally wired from all the excitement.

"How about you stay with us and I'll see into that fire-teaching?", offered Leo with an amused grin as him and Frank turned toward them, catching on with what Jason really asked.

Jack looked torn for a moment, between spending more time attached to his mom's side or spending time with his favorite uncle. In the end, Jack weighted how he would be returning home with his mom at the end of the day and get dinner, cuddles and a movie, so Leo won for right now.

"Okay. You, look out for my mom!", declared Jack pointedly, poking Jason in the chest. "No losing him accidentally in some kind of large pit, you hear me?"

The thing was, Jack hated being separated from Percy about as much as Percy did, because the last time Jack had been separated from his mom, Percy had gone to the most literal kind of hell and Jack wanted to protect his mom and keep him from suffering. Jason grinned and ruffled Jack's hair.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Your mom's safe with us", promised Jason before stealing Percy.

For about an hour did they actually work on the temple. After all, there was damage that needed to be taken care of. They also talked a little, Percy learned about how his Romans were handling the renovations and how things were going. There had been a re-election of praetors due to Jason being the original praetor, Percy being the step-in-praetor and then all of a sudden Jason handing his not really existing praetorship over to Frank like he had any right to do so. That was a bit of a mess and Percy understood that. Much to Percy's surprise, neither of the other two praetors stood up for reelection though. Frank had taken responsibility during the dire moments of the battle, but he didn't see himself in politics. That and because he now had a cute Greek he wanted to visit as often as possible without being tied by responsibility. And even though in the end most Romans and Greeks had worked together rather well, there were still a lot of Romans with distaste for Greeks. And Jason was just really done with it. He felt more Greek than Roman anyway after all those months. Octavian's long-lasting dream of becoming a praetor finally came true. He had played such a vital role as one of the good guys and leading them in this war that he had gained a lot of backup.

"I'm proud of you, Tavy", grinned Percy and leaned over to kiss Octavian's cheek.

Not that the blonde left it at that. He wrapped an arm around Percy's waist to pull him closer and into a real kiss. The kiss deepened more and more, Octavian's hands wandering beneath Percy's robes to properly grope his butt. Percy moaned softly, arching his back. Then suddenly, Percy had a Jason attached to his neck, kissing him vigorously and sucking on his pulse. Percy threw his head back against Jason's shoulder, baring his neck for better access while still somehow keeping the kiss with Octavian going. The greedy hands doubled and Percy as touched all over. He was hoisted up by Octavian and Jason and slowly carried over to the altar where Octavian usually offered his plush toys. It was definitely more comfortable than standing against the wall.

"Knew you had ulterior motives", grinned Percy teasingly.

"I'm proud you know the word 'ulterior'", praised Octavian equally teasing.

"Jerk", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "So... you two are playing nice now?"

"Both of us realize that your ass, as tight and amazing as it is, is even better when it's stretched to its limits", stated Jason mischievously. "So we agreed to double you today. If you want to..."

"Who am I to say no to that?", huffed Percy offended, hooking one leg over Octavian's waist.

"Good boy", hummed Octavian pleased, latching onto the other side of Percy's neck.

"Go a bit easy on the hickeys, boys", chuckled Percy. "Jack thinks I'm being attacked when he sees them. It's cute and embarrassing at the same time, you know."

Octavian snorted and grasped Percy's ass-cheeks to pull them apart. Jason eagerly started circling Percy's hole, feeling it twitch beneath the touch. Percy whimpered softly as Jason pushed a finger in. When Percy tried to buck up against the finger, Octavian tightened his grip on Percy's ass and kept him in place, just to have Jason add a second finger. The second finger was joined by a third and spreading him open. Percy gasped as Octavian attached his lips to Percy's left nipple, biting and suckling a little. Percy whimpered and buried his fingers in Octavian's hair.

"Want more, babe?", whispered Jason teasingly, tugging on Percy's ear.

"Y—Yeah. Great plan", nodded Percy wildly. "More sounds awesome."

Jason grinned as he pulled his fingers out to line his cock up with the gaping hole. Jason thrust in sharply, making Percy hiss and mewl at the same time. Octavian all the while slowly lifted Percy's other leg up to wind it around his waist. During the first couple thrusts from Jason, Octavian teasingly caressed Percy's cock and paid close attention to the Sea Prince's nipples.

"I always wondered what it's like to fuck a god", hummed Octavian, carefully easing his way in next to Jason. "F—Feels even better than demigod you, babe. So _good_ , so tight."

Percy hummed contently between them as his two blondes started thrusting into him. They switched it up with their thrusts, one going in as the other pulled out, keeping the torture of Percy's prostate on a nearly constant level. The son of Poseidon moaned and closed his eyes in bliss. Being doubled was his absolute favorite, the only better thing was being tripled with a third cock choking him.

"You did so good today", purred Jason, peppering Percy's shoulders and neck with kisses. "You really helped a lot, love. We would have taken a lot longer drying everything from the flood without a cute, handy little Sea Prince to lift the water back where it belongs."

"Yes, you were quite useful, my darling", agreed Octavian pleased, thrusting sharply and deeply into the young god. "My useful little Graeco. And so gorgeous..."

Percy mewled at the praise. Among all the things his lovers could do to him, praises were the things that made him feel truly weak. It was a good thing his blondes were holding him so firmly. It was probably silly, considering that Percy was now an all-powerful god, but it still felt good knowing he had his lovers to rely on. Jason's hand found its way to Percy's cock and started massaging it.

"What are your plans for later?", hummed Jason curiously, licking the shell of Percy's ear. "I heard you say to Leo earlier that you gotta leave soon...? I don't like that. I had hoped you'd stay for the bonfire. Reyna and Piper have organized one, to celebrate all our helpers."

"It'd be –a—ah, yes _there_ – really nice, but I got... godly duties now", groaned Percy.

"Good boy", chuckled Octavian impressed. "So responsible, who would have thought?"

Percy grinned cheekily and bucked up into Jason's grasp, adjusting himself in exactly the right angle to make Octavian come. The augur was the first time to spill his seed, his movement growing more frantic as he made Percy come. The son of Poseidon just couldn't hold back anymore when he was filled with the warmth of Octavian's cum. With both Percy and Octavian reaching their peak, Jason couldn't last much longer either. The feeling of Octavian coming right next to him and then Percy's muscles cramping down around him; it was just too much. Jason also filled Percy, making the Sea Prince keen eagerly. Jason cautiously lifted Percy off and spread him out on the altar, among the intestines of a heap of stuffed animals. Percy grinned up at them.

"That was good", hummed Percy pleased. "I feel all renewed. Perfect. Thanks for that."

"Believe me, you don't need to thank us for fucking you", chuckled Jason, stealing a kiss.

"You think you can do me a favor?", asked Percy with his puppy eyes.

Octavian grunted in confirmation from where he had his lips attached to Percy's abdomen, greedily licking off all the cum Percy had spilled. Percy arched into the touch, relaxing more under the administration. Jason continued to place kisses all over Percy's face.

"I have a meeting with Aphy and Nemesis and I don't want to take Jackie with me. He's too young for serious godly business. Would you mind watching him? I'm sure he'll love the bonfire and getting to spend some time with his uncle Leo and auntie Annie and... well...", drawled Percy out.

"With his stepfathers?", asked Jason teasingly, grinning a bit. "Sure. No problem, the kid is great."

"Thanks, love", grinned Percy pleased and leaned up to kiss Jason.

"I will make sure they're not going to be a bad influence on the boy", assured Octavian leisurely.

He made it sound casual and like he didn't care, but Percy knew that Octavian also wanted a thank you and a kiss. Grinning amused, Percy pulled the augur in for a kiss of their own.

"That is – by far – the nicest offering anyone has ever made me!"

The three boys turned toward the cheekily grinning Sun God who entered the temple. Jason and Octavian blushed and grabbed their clothes, while Percy shamelessly spread out some more. Apollo stared at him like a predator as he stalked up to the altar and kissed Percy heatedly.

"It is not an offering, Lord Apollo", protested Octavian pointedly. "That would imply it is only for you. It's not. This – all of this – is _mine_. Sharing yes, monopolizing no."

Apollo snorted amused and turned to stare at the augur. "Yes, yes. Sharing. Yay. Now hush you go, you still have a lot of work to do. I'll be taking over here."

At that, Apollo slowly ran his fingers over Percy's body. "Polly, I don't have time for that now. I have a meeting. You got to come back later if you want to have some... fun."

Percy waved Jason and Octavian off as the two blondes fled the temple. Apollo huffed offended and straightened up before he went to gather Percy's clothes and handed them over to the boy.

"I am highly offended that you think I'm only here for sex", gasped Apollo and grasped his heart dramatically. "You truly wound me, Perseus. Today, I am here as your personal chauffeur. You got a meeting with Aphrodite and my dearest twin sister has spent lunch with her. And we have an... obligatory sibling bonding night planned, so while you hang out with Aphy, I'm meeting Arty."

Percy smiled amused while getting dressed. "Bonding night? Tell me how you two bond."

"Well, a hunting competition, obviously", replied Apollo as he helped Percy with his robes.

"That does make sense", admitted Percy amused, craning his neck to kiss Apollo. "Thank you, it'd be nice to drive and use that time to relax a bit after the exhausting morning I've had..."

"A bit more enthusiasm about driving in the freaking sun chariot, please", pouted Apollo.

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes before turning to Apollo with the most awe-struck expression on his face, batting his eyelashes. "Oh great Lord Apollo, it is so, _so_ generous of you to give me a ride with that... incredibly impressive, gorgeous large car of yours. I _love_ riding your car, my lord."

Apollo sputtered and blushed at the lascivious way Percy leaned against him and whispered heatedly into Apollo's ear. The teenager grinned pleased by that and pecked Apollo's cheek before linking their fingers and pulling the older god outside and toward the sun chariot. Percy had to admit, he _loved_ the sun chariot and he loved riding it with Apollo.

"You know...", drawled Apollo very casually – way too casual. "It was _really_ annoying when Artemis first gathered her hunt. Like, all us gods have to take care of our realm on our own, but there she went, collecting demigods and nymphs and mortal, making them _immortal_ and _loyal_ to her so they can just... fight at her side forever. Many of the gods weren't fans of that, of course, but she used her best puppy-eyes on dad and of course he couldn't deny 'his baby girl'. I guess there is only one person whose begging puppy-eyes are even more effective than those of his baby girls..."

Percy observed Apollo's profile with a frown. Was that...? Had Apollo just given him the solution for one of his biggest headaches...? Leaning over, Percy kissed Apollo's cheek.

"That's... actually really very brilliant. Thanks, Polly", whispered Percy happily.

"Thanks for what?", asked Apollo innocently. "I didn't do anything."

Percy smiled knowingly and placed another kiss on Apollo's cheek. The blonde would probably be in trouble if the Olympian council knew where Percy got that idea from.

/break\

"Okay, enough work for a day!", exclaimed Aphrodite exhausted about three hours later.

She walked back into her living room, carrying a tray of tea and cookies. Nemesis frowned a bit pleased, getting more comfortable on the couch. Since it was important for Percy to balance his new powers and responsibilities, Nemesis had volunteered to help the boy out some, together with Aphrodite who as the goddess of love felt obliged to help the new god of marriage.

"How are you balancing everything else?", inquired Nemesis politely. "You have a child now and the way I observe it, you still have tight bonds to your demigodly friends and your parents..."

"I'm doing good", assured Percy with a small smile. "I mean, it's a lot and I am probably in over my head and will notice that in like a month or two or three, but I'm sure Annabeth will give me her 'I told you so'. Don't worry about me; the gods are actually really sweet and helpful there."

"Yes we are, aren't we", chimed Apollo teasingly as he sauntered into the house. "Sorry for the intrusion, Aphrodite dearest, but Arty and I finished early, so I thought we would swing by and see if there's a delicious little Sea Prince for me to pick up..."

"It's king now, not prince", corrected Percy amused before looking at Artemis. "Say, why don't you two join us for tea and cookies before we leave? We haven't sat down and talked in a while..."

"What would you want to talk about?", inquired Artemis curiously.

Of course she couldn't deny the offer; she knew Aphrodite had aunt Hestia's cookies and everyone knew that Hestia made the best cookies on this planet. Taking a chocolate chip cookie, Artemis turned toward Percy to listen to the young god. Something in his eyes told her that he wanted to talk about something serious, which was rather rare for the goofy hero.

"Oh, I dunno, Polly mentioned how it was when you first started your hunt", replied Percy with a casual shrug before taking a cookie himself. "I got curious, how did that work out for you? I mean, is the making people immortal thing exhausting or draining? How did the other gods take it?"

"You... want to start your own hunt", observed Artemis critically.

"And here I thought the one starting the boys club equivalent would be your twin", snorted Nemesis. "To balance things out and all, mh."

"Not all boys", disagreed Percy with a frown. "Some of the toughest people I know are girls."

"So you will be my rival?", asked Artemis sharply.

"Nope. I leave the virginity deal to you", chuckled Percy amused. "I _am_ the god of marriage and all, so... I was thinking more along the lines of blessed unions only and all."

Artemis grinned equally amused as she leaned down. This conversation could take a while.

/break\

Percy was exhausted and brain-wise rather wired and empty at the same time. It had been a straining afternoon of more strategical thinking than Percy was used to. He was actually glad Apollo was driving him back to Olympus, it gave him a bit more time to think things through. It also gave him the perfect opportunity to thank his Sun God properly for the suggestion.

"P—Percy, what in the world are you doing there?", yelped Apollo surprised.

Percy raised one eyebrow and pulled the zipper down pointedly slow. "What does it look like?"

"Like you're trying to steal my jeans?", offered Apollo, both eyebrows raised high.

"Yes, I'm trying to steal your pants", drawled Percy and rolled his eyes before slipping one hand into Apollo's pants, grasping the base of Apollo's cock. "I want to suck you off, silly."

Apollo grunted strangled as Percy massaged him into full hardness. His grip on the steering wheel tightened when Percy leaned over and wrapped his sinful lips around Apollo's cock. He bobbed his head in the way he knew Apollo loved, running his tongue over the shaft and greedily sucking. He grinned around the cock whenever Apollo would whine or whimper. It was entirely too much fun to tease the blonde. Letting go of the cock, Percy licked a broad stripe up along the vein, making Apollo gasp. Then, Percy started nibbling along the shaft, placing kisses all over the length. As he wrapped his lips along the head and teased the slit with his tongue, Apollo came with Percy's name and a curse on his lips. Percy caught it all and swallowed it down. Licking his lips slowly, Percy sat up again with a grin matching the Cheshire Cat. Apollo just shook his head.

"You're a naughty little thing", muttered Apollo, grinning a bit. "Elysium knows, I love you, Perce."

"I know", chimed Percy and leaned over to kiss Apollo's cheek. "Love you too, Polly."

/break\

Percy blushed a bit and ducked his head as he entered the council chamber where all Olympians were gathered. Everyone was looking at him while he made his way to his throne, next to Zeus. It was so weird and a bit embarrassing for Percy to be the ruler of Olympus.

"What's this meeting about?", asked Zeus with a frown. "Aphrodite called us all here... Well, Iris did after Aphrodite told her. She said _you_ called this meeting?"

"Well, I'm the king now, so I can, right?", chimed Percy with a broad grin.

"Of course you can, but still _what_ is it about, Percy?", inquired Poseidon with a matching frown.

Hades grasped Percy by the waist as the boy walked past him, pulling him into a short kiss before slapping his ass once in encouragement. "Whatever it is, I do appreciate the sight."

Percy grinned and rolled his eyes before sauntering over to his throne, swaying his hips a bit. When he sat down, he surveyed the room an the gathered gods. They were still staring at him.

"I've decided on how I will handle my realm", declared Percy firmly.

"Yes?", inquired Poseidon – his throne was on Percy's other side, so he had an easy time reaching over and resting a hand on Percy's thigh. "That was... fast. I thought it would take you longer."

"Seeing as I am the god of loyalty, the loyalty of heroes, I thought it would only be fit for me to have my own... group of monster hunters around me. Heroes who are so loyal to Olympus and to me that they earn themselves immortality to fight at my side for Olympus."

"Fight at your side?", echoed Ares stunned, sitting up more straight.

Percy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I want peace right now. I want to be left alone, to raise Jack and just be... safe. But I know myself better than to say that I'll do this for eternity. I'll grow bored and the next prophecy is bound to happen at some point. Being a hero is fun, as long as you can be safe. And as a god, I'll be pretty safe. I want to protect demigods. I want to fight so maybe, they won't have to. But I can't fight alone. So I want to start my own version of Arty's hunt. Just, you know, not the whole virgin-thing and the girls-only, but well."

"We won't be able to stop you, will we?", asked Zeus pointlessly.

"Not that we'd want to", interrupted Athena sharply. "Gathering an army, training it already for fights to come, is strategically brilliant. Far better than waiting for our children to stumble into it. Now, knowing you, you already have a list of potential recruits, do you?"

"Yes", confirmed Percy with a smile. "As I said, I don't want the virginity-deal. As the god of marriage and as someone who has fought side by side with those I love, I want to offer it to couples. Those who are ready to commit for eternity, literally. So... Those who are mine. Nico, Travis, Connor and Jason. I know Nico already is a god, but I figured I'd give him an honorary membership so to speak. And, to be honest, I know you can't reward everyone the way they deserve, you can't make every hero a _god_ , but _I_ can reward them for their loyalty by making them my companions. Not sexual partner companions; I also plan on making Leo, Frank and Hazel an offer."

"The concept is interesting", admitted Hades thoughtful. "Those who have brought us victory in the past, made immortal and training with our best to fight in future wars."

"And allowing them to be with those they love forever!", added Aphrodite eagerly.

"We could have regular match-ups against each other", smirked Artemis competitively.

"Why not my daughter?", asked Athena with a serious frown.

"Oh, I plan on asking Annabeth. Later. She's the default leader of Camp Half-Blood at the moment and Reyna is praetor. Both camps need their leaders right now and I will still be there in five years to ask them", answered Percy with a smile. "I think that my fellowship will be better suited to help with the rebuilding, so it'll be a good move, but Reyna and Annabeth are going to be needed a bit longer than just for the rebuilding. They're camps' backbones at the moment. The same goes for Octavian, he's the augur and praetor. New Rome needs him right now."

"Very... wise", praised Athena surprised, raising one eyebrow.

Percy just grinned mischievously. He wasn't as stupid as people assumed and he had spend the afternoon talking to Nemesis, Artemis, Aphrodite and Apollo about this. He had a plan.

/break\

Nico blinked slowly, a bit dazed. Him and his tricksters had ended up in New Rome to join the bonfire and afterward they had crashed at Hazel's place, where a round of wild sex had followed. At least until a golden glowing letter appeared in front of them, floating in the air.

"Trav. Con. Wake up", grunted Nico, hitting both of them on the chest.

"Nother round...?", asked Connor eagerly, blinking slowly. "...Can we double you this time?"

"No, idiot. Percy... is gonna start is own hunt. And he's inviting all three of us to join. For you two to become immortal and live on Olympus with him, fight... at his side during whatever next wars are coming", summed Nico up, holding the golden letter in his hand.

"Immortality...?", hummed Travis curiously, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder. "So we can... stay with you and Perce? And raise Jackie with you? And protect your immortal asses in the future?"

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like Perce and I need your protection, idiot tricksters."

That was when the door got thrown open and a very hyperactive Leo Valdez came running in, waving a golden letter in his hands. He was closely followed by Frank and Hazel, who looked a bit mortified and embarrassed (probably expecting to find the threesome during sex).

"We're gonna be immortal!", exclaimed Leo eagerly. "And we get to go on travels with Percy. All over the world. Keeping demigods safe. I like the idea of keeping people safe. Also, how awesome is it that he calls us his fellowship? The fellowship of the king. Heh."

"...I'm not sure if I want to be on an immortal fellowship with Leo", muttered Nico and made a face.

Though on the inside, he smiled pleased at the thought of his sister joining and being happy.

* * *

 _Author's note: There you go! No death to our favorite heroes and more power to Percy! Next chapter will target the other big problem; Jack's age. And Jack and Percy are going to spend time in the underwater palace, meaning Poseidon and Triton get a share of Percy this time ;)_

 _In case you haven't noticed, I now have my updating schedule up on my profile, so check it out to see when this story or any other story of mine will be updated next!_


	4. The One Where Poseidon Tries to Kill Ari

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Queen of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Queen of Olympus – Perseus' Coronation

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stoll/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hermes/Apollo, Thanatos/Triton, Tempest/Blackjack, Arion/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Calypso, Chiron

Own Character: Jackson

Summary: The twist of _Blood of Olympus_ , following 'The House of Love' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, changing the _Heroes of Olympus_ by Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods. This is the big conclusion in the series; Percy becomes a god and ruler over Olympus. Now he just has to change his boy back into a baby somehow and then eternity can come.

 **The Queen of Olympus**

 _Perseus' Coronation_

 _Chapter 3: The One Where Poseidon Tries to Kill Arion and Jack Gets Deaged_

"My beautiful and precious prince", whispered Poseidon, kissing along Percy's shoulders.

Percy knelt in the middle of the bed, arms tied behind his back, eyes blindfolded and ball-gag in his mouth. Percy moaned and leaned his head against his father. Another mouth was trailing down his torso, kissing and suckling on Percy's nipples. They were already sensitive from how his lovers had teased and twisted them earlier when preparing for today's session.

Percy had spent the entire last week nearly non-stop on planning and organizing not just his fellowship but also his other godly duties. And aside from that, he of course also took care of his son and still helped out with the rebuilding. In short; he was stretched thin. Even as a god, he had reached his limits. All the work, all the stress, all the things on his minds and problems he was trying to fix. What he _needed_ was someone to take care of him right now, which was why he had gone to the underwater palace while Jackie was with Jason and Leo, training his powers. He had asked Poseidon and Triton, nearly pleaded because he was so emotionally exhausted at the moment, to just take care of him and make him stop thinking and being for a while. Not a hero, not a king, not a god. Just a spoiled little prince, getting pampered for a change.

"Stay still. No jerking", warned Triton as he made his way further down.

His lips wrapped around Percy's cock and Percy forcibly stayed still, even though every impulse told him to thrust into the warm, wet mouth. He mewled softly, a slightly pathetic sound. It made Poseidon chuckle. The oldest Sea God very slowly moved the thick dildo that was seated inside Percy, pushing it as deep as possible and practically rubbing it against Percy's prostate until the young god whimpered. Poseidon nudged the dildo, twisting it a bit and pulling out to thrust in again. Percy tugged on his bounds, but to no avail. Poseidon kept fucking him from behind while Triton was sucking him off. The stimulation made him come down Triton's throat. It had actually been two days since he had last had sex; that was how busy he was. He barely slept, had forgotten to eat a couple times – not that it mattered much since he was a god now. Since sex was his way of recharging, he figured that, additionally to giving him some space to just be himself and no title at all, it would allow him to be up to his A game come tomorrow. Percy gasped breathlessly as he collapsed back against Poseidon's chest, his father holding him tight.

"Sh, I got you, babe", assured Poseidon, voice a dark rumble that vibrated through Percy's body.

" _We_ got you", corrected Triton from where he was licking Percy's dick clean. "Just relax."

And then Triton wrapped his lips back around Percy's slowly softening dick, sucking and licking it, trying to make Percy hard again. Percy whimpered at that, jerking slightly, just for Triton to grasp his hips in a bruising manner, keeping him in place. Poseidon pulled the dildo out, while Triton's hands slipped back some to pull his ass-cheeks apart. Chuckling, Poseidon thrust into the loosened hole. Once seated deep inside Percy, Poseidon simply stopped moving, instead his hands found Percy's nipples. The Sea King started twirling and pinching the already slightly sore knobs. Percy felt like lightning was running through his veins as he was being overstimulated like that by his lovers. He slowly grew hard again in Triton's mouth while feeling the pressure of Poseidon's cock against his prostate. As soon as Percy was fully hard and semi-eager for another orgasm, Triton pulled away from his cock, making Percy groan throatily.

"Now, now. Fun is only going to start", purred Triton with a smirk, nibbling along Percy's jawline.

He grasped Percy's thighs and lifted his legs up. Percy jerked slightly as he floated in the ocean, but Poseidon held him tightly and safely. Slowly, Percy relaxed again, taking deep breaths as Triton eased in next to Poseidon. A loud moan made its way past the gag at being filled with two dicks. It only got better when Poseidon and Triton started moving, thrusting sharp and hard and deep, one from behind and one from in front of him, stretching him even more with their movement.

"Are you ready to come one more time for us, my little prince?", asked Poseidon tenderly.

He curled his fingers around Percy's dick, making Percy arch his back. His cock was still sensitive from his last orgasm, every nerve in his body felt on edge, but he knew his lovers were going to make him come one more time, with both their cocks inside of him. Another whimper followed as Poseidon rubbed slow circles on the head of his cock while keeping the rest of it in a choke-hold.

"Come on, babe, we know you can do it", encouraged Triton softly. "Right? You're good for us."

Percy nodded numbly, eager to please his lovers. And then they hit his prostate, both at the same time, and Percy couldn't keep from coming hard. His whole body cramped down like every muscle he had contracted, just to release. Not just a spray of cum, but _everything_. All the stress left his body as he went completely slack between his lovers, all thoughts gone from his mind for that blissful moment. He didn't even fully notice how both his lovers came too and filled him up. Only when his thoughts slowly came back to him did he release how nicely full he was with two loads. Triton was holding him upright while Poseidon slowly removed the blindfold, gag and bounds. They pulled out just as slowly, so Poseidon could plug Percy. Afterward, Triton carefully laid Percy out on the bed while Poseidon got a cloth and cleaned Percy up tenderly.

"You were very good", praised Triton, kissing Percy's nose and lips. "Good boy."

Percy smiled lazily as Poseidon joined them and all three snuggled up to each other, Percy comfortably sandwiched between them. For about an hour, the three just cuddled, Percy's father and brother kissing and praising him repeatedly. Once they all were more well-rested, Percy slowly lifted his head up to check where his clothes had went.

"Why are you sitting up?", complained Poseidon, voice a bit sleepy.

"Jackie is gonna wait to be picked up. You two promised we'll have family-dinner with him", pointed Percy out. "So we're going to New Rome, get our son and then have dinner."

"Right. Of course, love", nodded Poseidon, making a face as he got up. "Dinner, yes."

The three of them got dressed and teleported to New Rome. What they found made Poseidon frown deeply and in a more than annoyed way. Arion was laying on the ground, with Jack cuddled up against his stomach, giggling as Arion licked his cheek and messed up his hair.

"Percy. Percy, you failed to bring _this_ to my attention", growled Poseidon.

"Dad. It's innocent", promised Percy and rolled his eyes. "Really. I was skeptical at first, but... Arion is actually behaving himself. He's not even... not even using bad language. It's funny to watch him try to catch every nasty word before it's spoken for Jack's sake... and you're gone. Dad?"

Percy frowned and looked around, just to see Poseidon stomping toward Arion and Jack. Arion's eyes widened as he saw his father approaching. He nudged Jack to get up before the speedster himself got up and made for a fast escape. Only that Poseidon was a god ans was already on his tail. Percy sighed, feeling Triton's hand clasp down on his shoulder in support as the two made their way to a very confused Jack. Triton chuckled, the sound very close to Percy's ear.

"Don't mind our father. Out of all our siblings, Arion _is_ the biggest perv. It's only natural that dad is protective of his youngest, most innocent son when faced with Arion", assured Triton.

"What is happening here?", demanded a very pointed female voice from behind them.

"Aunt Demeter", greeted Triton with a slight bow. "Cousin Hebe, Lady Hecate."

"Dad disapproves of Jack's... friendship with Arion", drawled Percy pointedly.

"Friendship?", echoed Demeter skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

"I think Arion has honest to gods feelings for Jack", replied Percy. "But Jack is... he doesn't really have a concept of romantic love. He only sees Arion as his best friend, the one who belongs to Jack, basically. Since all the other friends he's made so far are, well, primarily mine."

"I understand", nodded Triton with a frown, while Demeter huffed.

"Brother!", exclaimed Demeter, hands in her hips as she stomped toward where Poseidon and Arion had run off to. "Don't you dare kill our son, or I swear you are in a world of trouble, young man!"

"Was... Was there anything we can do for you?", asked Percy, turning toward Hebe and Hecate.

"Ah, yes, well...", drawled Hecate, looking at Jack.

"Tri, you mind going with Jackie to get some ice-cream? I'll be right behind you", requested Percy.

He was placing a kiss on Jack's forehead, the boy still looking distractedly over to where Arion, Poseidon and Demeter had run off to. "Will Ari be alright? Why's Dad Poseidon so angry...?"

"Arion will be alright and father will calm down", assured Triton, taking the boy by the hand. "Now come, your mother says to get some ice-cream so we shall get you some ice-cream."

"Yay", cheered Jack, turning to look adoringly up at Triton.

"Okay, what's up, girls?", asked Percy seriously, arms crossed over his chest.

"I think we found the solution", said Hebe with a small proud smile, offering a vial with a luminescent blue substance in it. "Together with Hecate's magic and Demeter's knowledge of herbs, we managed to concentrate my powers into this. It... should reverse the process."

"It'll... de-age Jackie?", asked Percy hopefully.

"You... have lost some months with him", pointed Hecate out seriously. "It will turn him to the age he _should_ have now. You just have to make him drink this."

"Thank you", whispered Percy and went to hug both Hebe and Hecate.

"It's okay", chuckled Hecate amused, patting Percy's head.

"It's... the least I can do", whispered Hebe. "I am very sorry for what has happened."

"You... trusted your mother. There's not much to blame there", sighed Percy and shook his head. "Besides, you helped me and now you're giving me back my baby."

"Do you wish to perform the magic right away? Should we stay?", inquired Hecate.

"No", said Percy and shook his head. "I'm not... It's not my decision. I _want_ it, but this is Jackie's life and so many decisions have already been taken from him by others. I don't want to be someone who forces another decision on him. I need to... talk to him."

The two goddesses nodded in understanding before biding their goodbyes. Percy took a shaky breath, grasping the vial tightly before making his way to the ice-cream parlor where Triton and Jack sat together, sharing a gigantic glass-bowl of ice-cream.

"What's that?", chuckled Percy amused.

"Well, when I asked him what he wanted, he said that he had ever only tried chocolate ice-cream before at your mother's. I had to buy every flavor they had", shrugged Triton embarrassed.

Percy smiled and kissed Triton's cheek before sitting down between the two of them. "So, did you have a fun day, Jackie? Was training good, sweetheart?"

"Yeah! Uncle Leo is awesome", replied Jack, voice getting very excited. "And so's daddy Jason! Oh, and uncle Frank turned into a griffon and I got to ride him, that was fun too."

"That's wonderful, Jackie", smiled Percy and ruffled his son's hair.

"What's the blue stuff?", asked Jack curiously. "Is it some fancy perfume, mom?"

Percy paused for a moment, putting the vial down to stand between him and Jack. "It's... It's a potion. Hebe, Hecate and Demeter brewed it together. It would be able to de-age you."

"Oh", nodded Jack with wide, surprised eyes. "And... you want me to take it?"

"...Yes and no", answered Percy slowly. "For my sake, I would want you to take it, because I want... I want the chance to raise you. But.. this isn't my decision, Jackie. It's your life and it's your choice. You found friends here, you're adjusting to life as it is now. I'm not going to take that all away from you. I know you're... fond of your training an Arion and everyone."

Jack looked a bit surprised and then very thoughtful. "But... You don't actually want me staying this age, right? You always look at me kind of sad..."

"Because there's so much I missed. So many years and so many firsts", replied Percy, taking Jack's hands into his own to grasp them tightly. "But... I know what it's like to have important decisions taken away from you and I'd never want to be the one to do that to you, Jackie."

Jack's eyes flittered from his mom over to the vial. "But... But I'll forget all of this, won't I?"

"Until you regain this age again", said Percy. "Memory is linked to your brain. Those are the memories sixteen years old you made. You won't remember it as a toddler, but once you turn this age again, you will... regain the memories of this adventure, yes."

Jack stared intensely at the blue liquid. "Okay."

"Okay?", echoed Percy confused and a bit surprised.

"I'll... I'll take it", whispered Jack, turning to his mom with determined silver eyes. "Because I love you and I want to give you something you want. But also because I want it. We watched those things together, where the mom is always so... caring and sweet, guiding the kid. I saw all those things about childhood. Learning how to ride a bike and sitting on a swing and... and going to kindergarten and elementary school and making friends. I want that too, for myself. I want a childhood, a real proper childhood, with you, mom. I really do."

"Thank you, sweetie", whispered Percy, pulling Jack into a tight hug.

"Tonight, the family dinner you had planned at our house?", asked Triton slowly. "Let me go and arrange for something different. A great feast on Olympus, for your crew and friends. To... say goodbye to Jack, until we see him again in sixteen years."

"That's very sweet of you, Tri", smiled Percy gratefully.

/break\

The banquet was large and amazing. Percy stood outside on the balcony, talking to Octavian, Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Tyson and Ella. Well, Rachel and Ella were the ones mainly talking. Octavian had his arms around Percy's shoulders, head on top of Percy's as he occasionally commented on what Ella and Rachel said. Juniper too added a thing every now and again.

"And he wants to turn into a baby again?", asked Grover as he stepped aside a little closer to Percy.

"He does", nodded Percy softly. "I'll... I'll get my baby back. He wants to do things right. He wants a proper childhood. Kindergarten. Summer camp. Learning how to ride a bike."

"I can babysit!", offered Tyson right away very eagerly.

Tyson had already enjoyed watching out for the teenager version of Jack, but as a baby? Even more. Percy chuckled softly and looked at his baby brother fondly. Grover also laughed a bit amused.

"Well, and I'll watch out for him when the times comes for him to go to camp", offered Grover.

"And the babysitting, love", added Juniper sternly. "Baby gods are just so adorable."

Percy opened his mouth to say thank you, but then he spotted Arion beneath the balcony. "If you guys would excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back."

Octavian grunted displeased as Percy dodged out of his embrace. Rachel snorted and hit Octavian's upper arm while Ella laughed. Percy elegantly jumped over the rail and landed on the grass below, making a beeline over to Arion. The speedster looked skeptical, taking a few steps back.

"No, wait. I'm not gonna pull a Poseidon on you", promised Percy, hands lifted up.

" _So you will not chase and threaten me?_ ", asked Arion doubtfully.

"I just want to talk to you", smiled Percy amused. "About Jack."

" _So you do want to threaten me_ ", grunted Arion annoyed, whining.

"You really like my son", stated Percy, tilting his head curiously as the two walked around the corner together. "I mean, you genuinely like my son. You're a very perverted, dirty-minded creature, Arion. You've been nothing but rude and nasty toward me, but with Jack? I haven't even heard you cuss in his proximity. You haven't made any... inappropriate attempts toward him."

Arion huffed, staring at the ground. " _Jacksy treats me right. Like... Like I am his equal. Like I am a human. In all my many centuries, no hero has ever treated me like that. We are just horses. Pegasi and unicorns and me. Means of transportation. Handy. But Jacksy trusts me, talks to me about everything. He is... kind and sweet and gentle. I do not wish to hurt him._ "

Percy smiled softly at that and nodded. "I thought so. It's actually why I haven't chased you away while cursing your existence yet. Jack chose to take the potion that will de-age him."

" _...I see. Thank you, for telling me_ ", nodded Arion, a bit surprised.

"What are you going to do now?", asked Percy curiously. "You were nice to him because he was nice to you, yes? But... It will be another sixteen years before he will remember you again."

" _He doesn't need to remember this_ ", huffed Arion with a frown as he turned toward Percy. " _I will guard him and protect him. I will be there for him for the next sixteen years and I will make sure no one will abduct or harm him again. I will not abandon him. He... showed me how much he needs someone to be there for him and I promised him I would be there for him. So I will._ "

"You will wait for him?", asked Percy a bit surprised. "Sixteen years? Even though you won't know if he will ever develop romantic feelings for you? I mean, you're... a horse."

" _And you are narrow-minded for a brood mare with fifteen stallions_ ", countered Arion with an angry huff. " _You are a god now. Gods always chose different forms and creatures to reproduce. And Jack is pure, he does not care about the limits of a physical body. He likes me for me. I will like him for himself and I will wait for him, whether he loves me or not._ "

"Okay", nodded Percy slowly, with a small smile.

" _Okay?_ ", echoed Arion surprised.

"Okay", nodded Percy. "But if you ever force yourself upon my son or hurt him, you will wish for a place like Tartarus to hide you from my wrath. Am I understood?"

Arion actually genuinely looked frightened for a moment. " _Y—Yes. Understood._ "

Percy smiled brightly as he watched Arion dash off. A duo of soft chuckles from the shadows startled him into turning around. Two figures stepped out of the shadows of the castle. Thanatos and Nico. Two third of his favorite underworldlers. Bright smile brightening even more, Percy went to lay one arm around each of them to pull them close and get a kiss on either cheek.

"Threatening the future boyfriend of our son already, mh?", teased Nico fondly.

"What are you two doing here?", inquired Percy pleased, relaxing in their embraces.

"Octavian came stomping in, grumbling about how you ran off on him out to the garden. I distracted him by throwing a sacrificial Leo at him. It worked like a charm. But when I was on my way out to find you so I could fuck you in the rose garden, Thanatos stopped me. Sadly, distracting him with Triton didn't work out, because Triton preferred to talk to Persephone. Did you know the two are practically attached by the hips?", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Phone and Tri have been friends for centuries", nodded Percy casually. "So... Thany was bored and decided to follow you so you could ravish me together?"

"I suggested a duel and the victor can have the spoils, the spoils being you quite obviously, but Nico reminded me that you dislike that kind of thing, so I suppose we'll have to share", stated Thanatos.

"Sharing is so much nicer", purred Percy delighted, eyes twinkling. "I have already been doubled today though, so... Should we flip a coin? One gets head and one, well, ass?"

"Thanatos can have your magnificent piece of ass if he wants. I've been transfixed on your lips since Zeus hand-fed you that chocolate banana after dinner...", whispered Nico.

Percy smiled softly. The banquet had been beautiful. All sorts of food, all of his friends and lovers. And the gods, even though they spent some time pampering him, also spent an appropriate amount of time on Jack. Last Percy had seen his son, he had been cheerfully involved in a conversation with Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Percy gasped startled as Thanatos pushed Percy's robes up over his hips, the cold night air hitting Percy's butt. Then a mouth hit his butt. Thanatos seemed rather adamant on leaving a hickey on Percy's right butt-cheek. Nico all the while engaged Percy in a deep kiss.

"We do need to hurry however. Leo has declared that there would be... games", stated Thanatos. "And surely mother dearest of our guest of honor would be dearly missed then."

Percy huffed and rolled his eyes fondly as he began to kiss down Nico's neck. He grasped Nico's shirt as he slowly knelt down, opening Nico's belt-buckle. The pants came down fast and Percy stared hungrily at the Italian's large cock. He could feel Thanatos kneeling behind him, again kissing Percy's ass before his lips made their way to Percy's hole. Percy was positively purring as he licked along Nico's cock like it was a sweet treat. A tongue pushed into his hole, invading him in the most delicious way, thrusting deep and wiggling teasingly. Percy gasped, finding Nico's head to kiss it softly. He continued placing little cat-licks around the head and shaft while Thanatos was French-kissing Percy's asshole in preparation. Now this sounded like the perfect ending to a perfect day. As soon as Percy finally had Nico's dick down his throat did Thanatos finally pull out to replace his cunning tongue with his huge dick. Percy moaned hoarsely around Nico's cock as he was impaled on Thanatos'. Thanatos' thrusts were hard and merciless, pushing Percy forward and making him choke on Nico's cock. The son of Hades groaned at that, fisting Percy's hair and leaning against the wall for support. Percy tugged on Nico's shirt and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, if you insist", chuckled Nico, recognizing that special look.

He grasped Percy's head from both sides and held him in place before he started fucking Percy's face in a pace no less merciless than Thanatos from behind. Sometimes, Percy preferred tender love-making and on some days, Percy wanted to be used. Today, it was the latter.

"Such a greedy little whore", growled Nico pleased, caressing Percy's head. "Good, good boy."

"Yes, indeed", agreed Thanatos, slapping Percy's flank once in praise. "Wanton little slut that just knows how to take a good cock. So nice and tight. A—Ah."

Thanatos came first, deep inside of Percy, making Percy moan around Nico's cock once more. The vibration of the moan was enough to send Nico over the edge too, coming down Percy's throat. Percy looked positively debauched and also very pleased as he licked his lips and slowly got up again. The three of them straightened their clothes before Nico and Thanatos each got to kiss Percy deeply once more and then the trio was back on their way to the banquet.

"Thank you", whispered Percy. "That was exactly what I needed right now."

"Always everything you want", smirked Thanatos, kissing Percy's temples.

As soon as they were back inside, Jack frontally collided with him and hugged him. "Mom! You're just in time for games! Uncle Leo just wanted to send out searchers for you, but Daddy Nico and uncle Thanatos found you first, that's good. Will you team up with me?"

"Of course, I will, darling", smiled Percy and kissed Jack's temple.

For the next three hours, the most bizarre thing took place. Gaming night on Olympus. Percy's friends as well as the Olympians playing various board-games. They would change tables and join different games, depending on what. Hermes, Travis and Connor obviously cheated on all games and Ares and Artemis showed great competitiveness. So did Zeus, but when Percy and Poseidon would kiss him from either side, the king of Olympus got distracted long enough to calm down. Playing with Athena was a bit boring, because she took decidedly too long to make her moves, always going through all strategies in her head. In the end, it was very late when everybody left. They – both on sides of his friends and his lovers – had asked if Percy really would be okay. He promised them he would be okay and Annabeth kissed his forehead good night.

"And you're sure about this?", whispered Percy as he and Jack laid curled together on the couch in their house. "This is... your last chance to change your mind, sweetie."

"But it's okay, mom", smiled Jack as he uncorked the vial. "We'll have lots of game nights again, right? Later. When I'm... old enough for them. And before that, you will teach me how to read and write and you will do it good and right and with... with love. Not like Hera. I love you, mom."

Percy gulped down some tears and nodded as Jack swallowed the blue potion. There was a bright light and the weight against his chest grew smaller. When the light passed, a chubby-cheeked, cute little toddler stared up at Percy with sparkling, silver eyes, getting lost in Jack's shirt.

* * *

 _Author's note: Among other things, Percy will be visiting Dionysus at Camp Half-Blood and also help rebuilding on that front, which means we get to see Percy's Greek friends again too~_


	5. The One Where Annabeth Builds a City

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Queen of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Queen of Olympus – Perseus' Coronation

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, tripling, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stoll/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hermes/Apollo, Thanatos/Triton, Tempest/Blackjack, Arion/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Calypso, Chiron

Own Characters: Jackson / Jackson James Blofis, Laura Blofis, Sedanur Aykan, Selene O'Riley

Summary: The twist of _Blood of Olympus_ , following 'The House of Love' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, changing the _Heroes of Olympus_ by Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods. This is the big conclusion in the series; Percy becomes a god and ruler over Olympus. Now he just has to change his boy back into a baby somehow and then eternity can come.

 **The Queen of Olympus**

 _Perseus' Coronation_

 _Chapter 4: The One Where Annabeth Builds a Greek City_

Taking care of a toddler was exhausting. Even for a god. He was grateful for the support he had; not just Jack's dads, also his friends and of course his parents. Jack had been back to his baby-self for about three weeks now and all of Olympus was fawning over him. The first god born in centuries. But far more importantly than that, he was a Jackson.

"He looks just like you", whispered Sally in awe, caressing Jack's cheek.

"Such a little cutie", agreed Calypso, making faces for the little one.

Percy had adjusted really well to Calypso living with his parents and so had she. She was going to college now and she truly enjoyed living in a normal family, having a normal life. It was good to see her happy; he had promised her to free her and he was grateful his lovers had made sure that promise would be fulfilled by the gods. She looked so much healthier and happier, with the new haircut and wearing jeans – she really liked that change in fashion. Not to mention all the friends she had made among the campers. Finally not confined to an island and one visitor every couple centuries. It helped her and Percy was very glad about that, that everyone had accepted her.

"...I liked him better before", admitted Tyson, watching carefully. "He's so... tiny and... breakable. What if I accidentally hurt him? You know I give tight hugs!"

Percy laughed a little as he ruffled his brother's hair. "I know you won't hurt him because you love him. He's your nephew. You'll protect him. Not hurt him."

"Percy is right! Tyson is gentle", agreed Ella with a smile.

It was family dinner at the Blofis-Jackson household – Paul, Sally, Tyson, Ella, Calypso and Percy all together to eat in peace. Spending so much time in the godly spheres or with the demigods on rebuilding their camps, it was good to have this grounding, normal human time too.

"Are you willingly leaving him here with me or do I have to hide him away to get him all to myself?", asked Sally playfully, looking at Percy. "You haven't left his side _once_ since he got turned back to a baby. I talked to your father. He asked me to talk to you about it."

"He... did?", asked Percy with a frown as they all settled down for dinner.

"We understand why you worry about him. We really do", started Paul seriously. "Everyone does, really. But this is... not healthy for you anymore, Percy."

Sally nodded in agreement. "Percy, dear. You barely sleep, you really don't leave his side anymore. You take him everywhere, you barely even hand him over to anyone. Everyone is trying to help you, take him off you for a couple hours for babysitting. When was the last time you did something just for yourself, Percy? Because if I had to make a guess, I'd say three weeks ago. And even then it was scarce between you taking care of Jackie, helping out everyone who needed help and adjusting to being a god. Percy... Jackson is safe. Hera is gone. No one will dare harm him."

Percy took a shaky breath. "I can't believe that. He's... something new and powerful. Someone might want to take him away to use him against me or the other gods. I just... Every time I look into his face now, I flash back to when I first got to hold him so briefly before he got taken away from me and I'm afraid I will never see him again, mom..."

Sally heaved a sigh and looked him deeply in the eyes. "You could hover over him for the next eighteen to eight hundred years. Or you could start trying to... give him some freedom. At one point, he's going to be old enough to want to be on his own, be independent. Or at one point it will drive you crazy not to have your own life. As his grandmother, I demand to keep my grandson this weekend, Percy. You will leave him here today and you will not come back until Sunday. And when you will come on Sunday and pick him up, he will be sated and happy and healthy."

Percy frowned and tried to protest, but he knew she was right. Even though he allowed friends to come over and help out, he never left Jack's side unless he had to use the bathroom. He knew what he was doing was unhealthy. He also craved some alone-time with his lovers; blessing of Aphrodite was all nice and dandy when he got laid on a regular basis, but now it had been three weeks without. Still his lovers kept coming over, helping with Jack and playing with Jack, eating with Percy or watching a movie with them and cuddling Percy. It did help with that left-over tiny little nagging voice that used to tell him his lovers were only in for the sex.

"Okay, fine. But Sunday morning I'll come back and want my baby back", declared Percy.

"Of course, honey", chuckled Sally, kissing Percy's cheek. "Now let's eat."

"Now that's an idea", agreed Calypso as she started serving everyone something from the food.

/break\

"Look who decided to grace us with his godly presence."

Annabeth frowned and looked up when she heard the teasing note in Piper's voice. Slowly looking up, Annabeth saw Percy walking toward them, smiling and waving a little. Blinking a couple of times, Annabeth smiled at Percy and rushed over to hug him. She hadn't seen her best friend in over a week now. He laughed as he nearly fell over, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey there, Wise Girl", grinned Percy amused. "You... look like a mess."

She had a messy bun, her hair a bit streaky like she was in need of a shower, clothes and skin sprinkled with paint and dust and dirt. She gave him a scolding look, causing him to look sheepish.

"No, no, you're right, Perce. Me and Rey, we've been telling Annie that for days", dismissed Piper. "Reyna threatened to fly over if Annie doesn't take a break soon."

"I'm _busy_ , Pipes", argued Annabeth agitated, waving her arms around.

"I can see that. Hello, guys", greeted Percy amused.

Athena, Iris and Hermes waved at him, though Hermes eagerly pushed past them to pull Percy into a kiss. After the kiss, Percy looked over Hermes' shoulder to take in the situation. They were making good progress. Annabeth had started building the Greek equivalent to New Rome – New Athens. Now that Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were mostly rebuilt, they shifted the focus to this. A place where Greek demigods could live in peace and safety.

"Ah. Perseus, you came to help?", inquired Athena.

"Sure, if you want me to", grinned Percy, Piper handing him a helmet.

"Safety first, even for the gods", smiled Piper and winked. "Now come on, I have the perfect job for you. Grover, Juniper and Katie are in charge of laying the groundwork for some parks now that the layout is in place. We have plans for a river to go from one park to the next, running through the city. Who better to lay that than a Sea God? Well, close enough anyway."

"That... is a great idea. It'll save us quite some time digging and re-adjusting the water-flow", agreed Annabeth wide-eyed. "You see, we already have the streets laid out, well, not completely done anyway, and we know where the houses go. But watch out for the construction sides."

"Yes, boss ma'am", grinned Percy and saluted her. "Though... What's Hermy and Iris doing here?"

"Deliveries, mainly", stated Iris, blinking wide-eyes at Percy. "We rose this big chuck of island out of the sea to build a city on and there's construction sides all over the place. I'm passing on Annabeth's and Athena's orders to the others. It's a job, I suppose."

Percy chuckled amused and obediently went to work. His mother would probably scold him kindly; this wasn't exactly 'me time'. Still, he hadn't seen his best friend in over a week, so first station of being away from his baby was seeing her and keeping busy.

/break\

Redirecting a river and creating a couple lakes was a little exhausting, especially considering that he hadn't had recharging sex in three weeks. But it was nice working with Grover and Juniper too. He also ran into about half of Camp Half-Blood, everyone working hard for their future home.

"Someone looks mighty exhausted."

Percy smiled lazily and turned toward Hermes, who landed next to him, shoes giving a last flutter. "I already made out with your sons behind a half-finished building."

"...What a nice greeting", drawled Hermes out amused before pulling Percy close to kiss him. "Hi."

"Hi yourself", whispered Percy, smile turning dopey as he leaned into the hug. "Why you here?"

"Well, I got one more urgent delivery to make before I can call it a day", smirked Hermes.

"Mh...?", grunted Percy confused. "What do you have to deliver?"

"One gorgeous queen of Olympus to my dear half-brothers", smirked Hermes with a wink.

Percy squealed a little as he was lifted up bridal-style. Hermes grinned down at him, kissing his forehead until Percy blushed and clung onto the Trickster God. Carefully, Hermes carried Percy from the construction side of New Athens toward Camp Half-Blood.

"Where are we going?", asked Percy suspiciously, nosing Hermes' collarbone.

"The Big House", replied Hermes casually. "I was over for lunch, Dion offered cheese and grapes and strawberries. I may have mentioned there's a cute little cutie cutying around New Athens and he may have asked me to deliver that cutie to him."

"A cute little cutie cutying around?", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes pointedly.

"What can I say, you _are_ a cutie", shrugged Hermes helplessly, sighing dramatically.

Percy just huffed and snuggled more into his lover's warmth. He raised one curious eyebrow as he saw Ares' bike in front of the Big House. That looked like he was in for quite the evening and night.

"Ares?", asked Percy curiously, looking at Hermes.

"Dionysus and Ares had plans for barbeque tonight. Though Ares wasn't here when I was over for lunch. Guess brother dearest will be happy I brought dessert", chimed Hermes mischievously.

Percy snorted amused. "Though... Ares' barbeque does sound... really nice. I think I've eaten Jack's baby food for the past three days because I was too busy to go groceries shopping..."

"That is not acceptable, punk. You're a god now, you can literally make the food appear in front of you", grunted Ares unimpressed as Hermes landed in the backyard next to Ares.

"...Oh", grunted Percy dumbly, blinking a few times. "Yeah, still getting used to the god-thing..."

"You're truly a ridiculous creature, Perseus", sighed Dionysus, his usual frustrated self.

Percy pouted as he was put down onto the ground by Hermes. "Aw, so you want me to leave?"

"I want you to eat to your heart's content until you're full with something not baby food, enjoying a nice good wine, rest at the lake and watch the sunset and then let yourself be completely taken apart by me and my half-brothers here", declared Dionysus pointedly. "Now come here."

Grinning, Percy walked over right into Dionysus' arms and kissed the Wine God deeply. Dionysus' hands rested on Percy's butt, squeezing it tightly. Percy hummed into their kiss, before he was practically pried off the other god and pulled into a far harsher and more possessive kiss.

"Damn punk", muttered Ares annoyed as they parted. "Been avoiding us lately."

"I wasn't avoiding anyone", huffed Percy with a glare. "I was _busy_."

"You're a god now. You could have managed it in a different way", grunted Ares, slapping Percy's butt once hard. "Should have allowed us to help you more. Should have let the demigods do their own bloody work. You're in for a punishment now, you know that, right?"

Percy grinned, biting his lower lip. "Punishment sounds like just the right thing..."

"Very well. Please follow me to the kitchen", hummed Dionysus pleased. "Hermes, you can as well help me finish up the salads while Ares... executes the punishment."

Hermes looked very happy with that too as the four of them entered the kitchen. Ares had a wicked smirk on his face as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, patting his lap. Rolling his eyes a bit amused, Percy obediently went to lay down on the broad lap. They'd be the perfect combination for tonight. Ares was good at inflicting pain, something that really helped Percy loosen up and relax, Dionysus knew how to tie him up and devour him like no one else did and Hermes was one of his gentlest lovers who knew how to hold him together in the aftermath, where Dionysus and Ares were too cowardly to admit that they liked cuddling Percy. Hermes had no problems abusing Percy as a teddy-bear. Wiggling around to get more comfortable, Percy waited.

"Not all the duties you took on, you needed to execute on your own", grunted Ares as he placed the first hard smack on Percy's ass, nearly causing the boy to fall off the lap and yelp. "You have a fellowship of dedicated _servants_ now. Learn to delegate." The next sharp hit was placed on Percy's ass, sending a pleasant jolt through Percy's body. "There is Aphrodite, who would love to help you out with some of the lovey-dovey matters." Another spank followed, hitting square over both of Percy's cheek and actually making him whimper a little bit. "The demigods are responsible for their own stuff, they gotta rebuild their little camps themselves. You don't need to." This time, he received one hit on each of his butt-cheeks. "And there's like an army of goddesses and heroes _eager_ to take Jackson off your hands for a night or two, but you don't take a single day's break from our son." The next spank came down mercilessly. "You can not answer _every_ prayer." This time, Percy received a row of hard hits on his ass to punctuate the mass of prayers he had tried to answer in the past weeks. "You need to take care of yourself, you damn reckless punk."

Another ten spanks, shortly after one another, making Percy sob with their sheer force. Ares was the god of war; he had the most brutal force behind his spanks. Percy loved his spankings the most. They managed to chase out all other thoughts and concerns, instead making him focus on the delicious pain. The last couple hits were a bit of a blur, Percy's ass pulsing and aching.

"There you go, punk. I hope you learned your lesson", grunted Ares pleased, gathering Percy up in his arms, cradling him close. "Now, now. Will you stop it with the crying, mh?"

Percy hiccuped a couple times as he slowly calmed down, the aching of his butt growing stronger. Ares patted it another couple times, encouraging Percy to slowly stand up. His legs were a little shaky; it had been a while since his last spanking. Hermes easily sneaked an arm around Percy's waist and pulled him close, stabilizing him on his way out. Percy smiled gratefully.

"You okay or do we have to kick Ares' ass for overdoing it?", whispered Hermes softly.

"I'm good", murmured Percy, kissing Hermes' neck. "Thanks for kidnapping me, Hermy."

Hermes chuckled in answer as he guided Percy outside. The large table was already set, Dionysus and Ares carrying out the last salads – it was a buffet for a dozen people, really, the masses of meat next to the barbeque grill alone was enough to make Percy's mouth water. Hermes smirked down at him as he led Percy over to the only wooden chair without a comfy cushion. Whimpering, Percy turned on his most effective kitten-eyes, getting no more than a kiss.

"Spanking you is never enough with you, Perce", chuckled Hermes. "We gotta drive the lesson home, so you will be a good boy and you'll spend dinner contemplating your wrong-doings."

Heaving a sigh, Percy pouted, which only earned him a sharp smack on the sore butt from Dionysus. "Cease the kitten-eyes, Perseus. Our guests will arrive any moment."

Frowning at that, Percy sat down, finding himself stuck between Hermes and Dionysus. Ares grunted pleased as he watched Percy squirm uncomfortably. Sticking his tongue out stubbornly, Percy continued trying to find a proper way to sit without pain shooting up from his ass.

"Behave yourself, or you're in for another spanking", warned Ares as he put on his apron.

"I'd welcome it if you'd delay that to after dinner."

Percy yelped embarrassed and turned to look at the approaching centaur. Chiron laughed at Percy's embarrassment and the laughter was soon joined by the others following behind the centaur. Chiron, Rachel, Grover and Juniper walked over to the table to take their seats, with Percy's friends sitting opposite him and his two lovers while Chiron took the head of the table. Ares grunted a greeting before he put the first couple steaks on the grill; apparently the grill had warmed up nicely while the gods had enjoyed Percy's punishment. Figured. Juniper very pointedly walked over to Ares to hand him the cheeses and tofu for herself and Grover. With a bit of grumbling did Ares take it.

"Good to see you out and about for something else aside from working", stated Chiron pleased.

"Yeah, man. I've been asking you to just hang out for like two weeks without an answer", agreed Grover, looking a bit like a scolding mom while serving himself and Juniper some salad.

"I've... kept busy", sighed Percy, running a hand through his hair. "And Jack..."

"Yes, before you got him deaged, you had no qualms leaving him with your parents or Leo or, well, any of us", agreed Grover, both eyebrows raised. "But ever since he got deaged, you haven't parted with him at all. Got us all quite worried, man. It's not-"

"Healthy, yes. I got that speech from my mom already", huffed Percy. "Apparently dad went to talk to mom and she gave me the talk and confiscated my baby for the weekend. Ordered me to take some time off and relax for a change before I run out of energy."

"Your mother is a wise woman indeed", smiled Chiron, nodding pleased.

"You need to stop worrying about your son", declared Rachel, taking from the tomatoes with mozzarella. "He's doing fine. He has all of Olympus watching over him. When you were abducted, no one expected it. Right now, everyone is still pretty much on high alert to keep you and Jack safe and I, in my personal expert opinion as the Oracle of Delphi, don't see the gods backing off any time soon. He's safe, Percy, even without you constantly hovering about."

"Oh, shut up and eat", huffed Percy flustered and embarrassed.

For the next two hours, Percy finally got to just relax and laugh, eating delicious food, joking around with his friends, getting casual caresses and kisses from three of his lovers. By the time sun started to set, Rachel retreated, declaring she was going to meet Octavian in New York to go and see a movie together, while Juniper and Grover headed back to their own place. Chiron made up a flimsy excuse about meeting his brothers Bythos and Aphros at the shore, though Percy suspected he simply didn't need to hear the sex-noises that were to follow tonight. Percy couldn't blame him.

"Now for something more relaxing", offered Dionysus casually.

The four of them got comfortable on a large blanket, watching the rest of the sunset and how the stars slowly came out. Dionysus, Ares and Hermes sat in a row, with Percy sprawled out over their legs, head resting in Dionysus' lap. The Wine God occasionally fed him a strawberry, while Hermes was massaging Percy's feet in a way that made Percy melt.

"Are we done yet with the fluffy parts?", complained Ares impatiently as the moon stood high.

Percy laughed softly as he sat up enough to kiss Ares' cheek. "If you guys are up to it, I wouldn't object to get to the fun part of the night. Pretty sure I can take the three of you."

The three older gods exchanged mischievous looks and smirks as all four headed inside and up to Dionysus' bedroom. During dinner, Percy had been squirming so much, thinking about all the delicious things his lovers would be doing to him later on. As soon as they stepped into the bedroom, Percy was grabbed by the vines. Dionysus smiled lazily at him as the three gods got undressed while the vines tugged away Percy's clothes until he was naked and they could tightly wrap around his wrists, ankles and dick. A pleasant shudder ran down his body at the restricted feeling. The vines tightened just an edge more, holding him securely in place.

"Just a precaution to ensure you won't run off again", drawled Dionysus.

"Right. No running off", grinned Percy a bit amused.

"You're so gorgeous like this, babe", whispered Hermes in awe as he stepped up to kiss Percy, his hands running all over Percy's back to grope his firm butt. "So gorgeous for us, mh?"

"Always", promised Percy softly. "Now, what are you going to do to me?"

"What would you like us to do to you?", asked Ares, groping a feel of the still red butt.

"No, no, tonight is yours", objected Percy with the smallest grin. "I've been neglecting you guys, so what could I possibly do to make it up to you? What do you want?"

"You will be a delicious, good boy and stay put right here while we will make you feel very good", stated Dionysus, looking quizzically at his brothers, communicating silently. "Hermes and I will fuck you thoroughly while you'll be good and suck Ares off, thank him for the punishment."

The devious grin on Percy's face was all the answer needed. The vines lowered him until he was on eye-level with Ares' impressive and very hard dick. Percy wasted no time before swallowing it whole and sucking it in deep. Ares groaned darkly, fingers curling into Percy's hair to tug. Percy grinned around the thick cock as he felt the vines spreading his legs. Moments later and he could feel slick fingers pushing into his hole. Dionysus stood behind him, preparing him thoroughly and deeply while Hermes knelt down beneath Percy, giving Percy's straining cock a few teasing licks. Percy whimpered as he was being teased that way by Dionysus and Hermes.

"Oh, stop it with the whining, punk. You're gonna get fucked soon enough", grunted Ares.

He properly grasped Percy's head and started thrusting down Percy's throat. Gasping, Percy tried to relax his throat as best as he could, Ares effectively distracted him from the fingers working his hole until said fingers were removed and replaced by two cocks. For a long moment, Percy stiffened up as the two dicks pushed into his hole, stretching it and going deeper and deeper. Ares paused his thrusts, patting Percy's hair nearly reassuringly. Percy's favorite parts were when his not-so-romantic lovers would try to be tender and reassuring. It was adorable. And distracting. The vines held him comfortably, holding him tight and secure, adjusting him until he was perfectly comfortable to access all three cocks offering him pleasure. After a short pause for adjustment, all three of his lovers started thrusting. Percy groaned at being that full, having Hermes and Dionysus fuck his ass hard, stretching him so good, while Ares was abusing his throat. He was going to be so sore tomorrow and he was going to thoroughly enjoy it by just laying in this bed right here and let his lovers pamper him some. Hermes – the god with the truly most cunning fingers ever because hello master thief – started jerking him off, effectively turning Percy into pudding.

"Will you be good and come for us, Perce?", asked Hermes teasingly.

Honestly, half the time Percy was amazed that he lasted more than five minutes under Hermes' hands. He was Percy's favorite to get a handjob from, really. With a whimper on his lips did Percy come into Hermes' awaiting hand. In the moments after his orgasm, his entire body relaxed blissfully, throat easily accepting Ares as the War God went even deeper before coming. Percy swallowed as much as he could before Ares pulled out and sprayed the rest all over Percy's face. Percy refrained from snorting at that obvious act of marking. Ares was such a possessive idiot. Percy moaned as Hermes and Dionysus fucked him even harder, torturing his prostate until the two of them came inside of him, filling him up with two loads of hot cum. Percy really loved getting fucked by Dionysus, because he liked being tied up, but with Dionysus' vines, he could always be sure that he'd be safe and secure. When his lovers pulled out, the vines slowly lowered him onto the bed. Ares huffed gruffly as he leaned down to kiss Percy deeply.

"Listen up, doll. I gotta leave. You, be good", ordered Ares pointedly before he turned toward his two brothers. "And you two, take care of the brat for me. If I hear complains, you're in trouble."

Percy smiled amused, watching the War God get dressed and leave while Hermes and Dionysus crawled into the bed with him, one on either side. Dionysus snapped his fingers, ordering a vine to hand him an exquisite red wine. Hermes hummed in appreciation before kissing Percy deeply.

"Kicking back for a night sounds wonderful. Where are the glasses?", asked Hermes.

Dionysus gave him a look before pouring the red wine down Percy's chest, allowing it to run down his sixpack and gather in his naval where Dionysus eagerly licked it out of.

"That's how we drink wine in the bedroom", grinned Percy, wiping some of Ares' cum off his face.

He mixed it with some of the wine as he took a sip from the bottle. The time until Percy fell asleep was spent in comfortable laziness of licking wine off each other's bodies, kissing and caressing each other. He really did love when the gods worshiped him like that.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter is going to focus on Percy and his fellowship, as well as Jack's new life ;)_


	6. The One Where Percy Leads A Fellowship

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Queen of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Queen of Olympus – Perseus' Coronation

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, tripling, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stoll/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hermes/Apollo, Thanatos/Triton, Tempest/Blackjack, Arion/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Calypso, Chiron

Own Characters: Jackson / Jackson James Blofis, Laura Blofis, Sedanur Aykan, Selene O'Riley

Summary: The twist of _Blood of Olympus_ , following 'The House of Love' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, changing the _Heroes of Olympus_ by Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods. This is the big conclusion in the series; Percy becomes a god and ruler over Olympus. Now he just has to change his boy back into a baby somehow and then eternity can come.

 **The Queen of Olympus**

 _Perseus' Coronation_

 _Chapter 5: The One Where Percy Leads A Fellowship_

Jack's first word was 'A-jon', which was pretty easily translated to Arion in adult-speak considering he was making grabby hands for the 'pretty horsey', as he'd refer to Arion later on. Percy was there, when Jack spoke his first word. He was there when Jack took his first wobbly step. He was there to teach Jack how to swim. He taught his son how to ride a bike and how to ride a horse. Yes, he learned to hand Jack over for babysitting so he could also have some time for himself, but he was still always there and he made sure his baby got everything he wanted. Maybe too much so.

"Mo—om, this is stupid", groaned Jack childishly, arms crossed over his chest.

At age fifteen, Jackson was a spoiled little brat. Percy loved him, he loved his son too much, it was downright impossible for Percy to say no to him. Percy was trying so very hard to make life perfect and give Jackson the most shielded childhood possible – to make up for Jack's loss of his first childhood and also in a way to fix what Percy had missed during his own childhood. But Jack turned into a bit of a brat. Lot of a brat, actually. Being a god had gone to his head, because his mom and dads already worshiped him. This was not what Percy had wanted. But godhood was a delicate thing. The first time he had met Jack, the boy had been a humble teenager. He saw his powers as a gift, a means to help his mom and family. By trying to give Jack everything the kid could want, Percy had accidentally taken the humbleness away from his son. And if there was one thing Percy never wanted it was for his son to become a corrupted god.

"It very well is, Jackson", grunted Percy pointedly, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him along.

Percy knew that would change. He knew Jack would regain his _full_ memories in a year. He kept regaining small bits, about his rushed-forward childhood, of Hera. So far, all it did was confuse Jack though. He thought this meant he needed to be more powerful – untouchable. Once his full memories – not just memories but the feelings he has had back then – would come back to him, he'd be thrown into an emotional turmoil. Percy remembered that from himself, after Hera had wiped his memories and he had tried to form new ones, the crash of his real life had been hard to digest. It would be even harder for Jack, because there would be a conflict between the gentle, helpful hero and the spoiled, slightly self-centered god. Percy planned on softening the blow.

"Hello, my boys", greeted Sally with a gentle smile.

Even now fifteen years later, she was still beautiful. With slight wrinkles around the eyes and mouth, but the sparkle of her eyes was as intense and young as it used to. Percy smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Paul stepped up next to her, wrapping his arms around them both.

"Jackson", greeted Paul ruefully, nodding in acknowledgment.

They remembered the old Jack, the gentle one, and when they saw the teenager Jack had become, it did pain them a bit. Which was why they were here. Percy turned toward Jack and grasped him by the shoulders, kneeling down in front of him to lock eyes with the boy. Jack glared at him.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Jackie", sighed Percy and leaned in to kiss Jack's forehead.

There was a glowing emitting from Jack, lighting up the entire hallway of the Blofis-household. When it dimmed, Jack collapsed forward into his mother's arms, glare even darker than before. Percy just smiled, one hand held out, gathering all the glowing until it centered in his palm. When the glow died, Percy held a beautiful luminescent jewel on a silver necklace. Standing up, Percy placed the jewel around Jack's neck, Sally and Paul standing back and watching carefully.

"This sucks. It feels weird and _annoying_. Fix it, mother", ordered Jack angrily.

Percy laughed heartedly. "Sweetheart, you don't have the power to order anyone around anymore. Your immortality and your godly powers are trapped inside this jewel. Lose it and you have a problem. Big problem. Maybe that will also teach you to watch over your things better."

"I still don't get _why_ you're doing this to me, mother", complained Jack irritated.

Sighing again, Percy grasped Jack's cheeks to force him to look up at Percy. "I'm not doing anything to you, sweetheart. I'm... trying to fix something. I'm sorry I failed you when it came to being strict. I don't know how to fix it, but I know who can fix it. You need to learn how to appreciate your power, your immortal life and the people around you. For the next year, you live a mortal life. You will experience what it's like to scrape your knees, to have to watch out. You will attend high school and learn how to get along with others who are not willing to do your bidding. You will listen to your grandma and grandpa. You will live off pocket money and learn the value of not always getting whatever you want with a snap of your fingers because you can create it."

It was the perfect solution. Sally had done a marvelous job raising two children and Percy knew that he was having too much of a hard time denying Jack or punishing him, he was also too distracted by his slowly piling duties as a god. He had discussed this with Jack's fathers and with Paul and Sally and in the end, everyone seemed to agree with his plan. One year as a mortal, living with Paul and Sally and learning values his godly life had not been able to teach him so far. Sighing, Percy produced an ID and handed it over to Jack, who studied it with a displeased look on his face.

"Jackson James Blofis?", read the young for-now-mortal doubtfully.

"For the time being, you are Paul's and Sally's newly adopted son", stated Percy seriously. "It's the name you will listen to and you better do that. Listen to my mom and Paul. I'll check in with them and with you regularly. I am not leaving you here because I abandon you, you hear me?"

The despair and urgency in his eyes made Jack sigh and nod. "Yes, mother. I understand. This is... not a punishment, it is a lesson. I shall still continue with the pouting, mother."

"Obviously", laughed Percy amused as he kissed Jack's forehead. "I love you to the moon."

"And I love you to the moon and back", replied Jack, though the pout was in place.

"Are they here? Are they here? Are they here?", called an excited female voice out.

Moments later and a young brunette teenage girl came running down the stairs, tackling Jack and Percy in a tight hug. He couldn't help but smile as he ruffled his little sister's hair. Laura Blofis had been born half a year after Percy's coronation. They all had only noticed Sally's pregnancy pretty late and were run over by a train by it. She was beautiful, with auburn curls and deep azure eyes. Kind and gentle and she adored her godly brother as well as her godly nephew.

"Hello, Laura", greeted Percy fondly. "I missed you, kiddo. Are you excited for high school?"

"Like _so much_!", exclaimed Laura with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait! I already bought everything I need and mom even got me a new outfit for my first day of school and auntie Annabeth gave me a special magical pen that never runs out of ink and can be like every color I think of and it's all pretty with glitter and with owls on it." Then she turned toward Jack, eyes even wider if possible. "We are going to have so much fun going to school together!"

It would also do him some good to learn how to share. For the next year, Jack's one year younger aunt was going to act as a sister of sorts and Jack was going to learn to watch out for others. Sighing, Percy got two more items out of his pocket. He handed one to Jack and one to Laura.

"This is a bracelet I once got from two of your fathers. I... later gave it to you. I think it's time for you to get it back. When you press the silver skull, it will produce a Stygian iron shield to protect you. When you press the golden lightning bolt behind it, you can access an electrified Imperial gold dagger, when you press the bronze trident crossed with the bolt, you can access a sea-powered Celestial bronze trident. Press the ruby eyes of the skull and you get a direct hotline – right one to your dad Nico, left one to your dad Hades. That way, you will always be able to reach me, because I'll be with Nico for the next year, so if you contact him, you contact me", explained Percy as he put the special bracelet onto Jack's left hand before handing Laura a bronze pen. "This is Riptide. It's a magical sword. When you uncap it, it turns into a very powerful sword. It will defend you against any kind of monsters, demigods or gods who may try to harm you. High school is dangerous."

Laura looked in awe as she took the pen, right before she jumped Percy and hugged him in thanks. Percy had taught his sister how to use a sword two years ago already, when it manifested that Laura, just like their mother, had the sight. Percy smiled amused as he hugged his sister.

/break\

When Percy left the Blofis-household in the late evening, he found his comrades waiting for him. Nico was leaning against the outside of their bigger-on-the-inside and sparkling blue RV. Nico looked worried, at least until Percy stepped up into his arms and kissed him softly.

"It's alright", assured Percy, pain evident in his voice. "I know it's for the best. He needs to learn a lesson and no one's better equipped than mom to teach it. And I... I have neglected most of my duties for too long now. It's time my fellowship stops traveling alone. It's time I stop being holed up in the palace, delegating from there. I _need_ to be part of the action again."

"I know, amore", assured Nico, kissing Percy's neck softly. "It's due time you get to be a hero instead of a desk-jock anymore. And I assure you, everyone is looking forward to it."

For the last fifteen years, Nico had been Percy's second-in-command and default leader of the fellowship. They regularly were on Olympus and Percy had spent enough time with his lovers too, but it would be something entirely different to actually get to travel with them all and to be a proper _hero_ again. Slay the monsters himself instead of sending his friends and lovers to do it. He craved the action, the change in scenery. Sure, his Olympian lovers were not as pleased that he planned on throwing himself into the middle of fights, but they had also known this day would come. And honestly, it was later than anticipated. But Percy had been there through Jack's childhood and he had tried his best during the rebellious phase now, but he could also admit defeat. He knew Sally would do a good job and he would make sure to visit as often as possible. He was however not just an Olympian god, a king and a mother, he was _also_ the leader of a monster-hunting team of immortal heroes and it was damn time he'd get more active on that part of his life.

"Lead the way and show me around your humble abode", ordered Percy with a grin.

Nico chuckled as he wrapped one arm around Percy's waist and led him inside. The RV was magical, which meant it could fly, was invisible to the mortal eye and it was way bigger on the inside. When entering, it seemed to be as big as the outside, but there was an elevator at the end of the RV that led up to the private floors of the members of the fellowship. Frank sat at the steering wheel, grinning at Percy and waving. At Nico's nod, the door closed and Frank started the RV.

"Where to, boss?", asked Frank teasingly.

"Europe", declared Percy with mischief in his eyes. "Pretty sure there's trouble somewhere there."

As the RV rose into the air, Nico pushed Percy further into the vehicle. At the kitchen-table were Leo, Jason, Octavian, Chris and Clarisse seated and playing cards. Percy and Nico paused together.

"Percy! _Finally_!", exclaimed Leo and pulled Percy down into a hug.

Percy laughed as he landed all over Jason's and Octavian's laps. Octavian grunted in agreement, patting Percy's butt pleased. Clarisse snorted and put her cards down, while Chris grinned.

"It's good to have you here, _boss_ ", teased Chris. "How's the royal brat-ling?"

"The royal brat-ling is mortal", stated Percy as he sat down properly with one knee between Jason's legs and one between Octavian's. "Mom, Paul and Laura are going to take care of her."

"Good", nodded Jason, kissing Percy softly. "It'll do him good. She's a genius. Uh, not to say you suck as a mom. I mean, you did everything for him, but... uh... Tav, save me."

Octavian heaved a long-suffering sigh at that as he pulled Percy down by the neck until their lips were only barely apart. "He was born a god and raised on Olympus. You are familiar with the other gods. Born and raised on Olympus is... easily going to corrupt someone. He spent fifteen years having all the gods of Olympus, Atlantis and the underworld catering to his every whim and wish because... quite frankly, most of them are his fathers. It wasn't your fault he ended up spoiled. You had only the best intentions, Perseus, and you did everything to make him happy."

Percy smiled softly as he leaned in to kiss Octavian softly. "Ah, when did you become so wise?"

"Always been. You are just now mature enough to appreciate it", countered Octavian.

Chuckling, Percy got off his blondes again. They threw quizzical looks at him, even Clarisse grunted in protest. As though on cue did the other four female members of the fellowship rush out of the elevator and Percy found himself tackled in a hug by Annabeth and Hazel, while Piper ruffled his hair and Reyna grinned pleased at him. Reyna slid in next to Clarisse at the table.

"I'm so glad to have you here with us finally", sighed Annabeth relieved. "I missed you."

"We only saw each other two weeks ago", pointed Percy out amused.

"Yes. But this will be different", countered Piper pointedly. "You're now part of our gang. Like, for real. You are now officially traveling with us and going on adventures with us."

"I know", chuckled Percy. "Believe me, I'm... really looking forward to this. I think Olympus got not just to Jack's head. I think... I think I was starting to forget myself too. The real me."

There was an awkward stretch of silence for a little while, until Clarisse snorted. "We noticed. What? Don't glare you guys. You noticed it too. Percy got bossier, stricter, more 'business no fun'."

Percy winced and sighed. "Yeah, I know. There was just... so much. So many godly duties, so many gods wanting attention, so much... so much worry about Jackie. I think I just need a... vacation. I spent the past fifteen years doing nothing but my work and be there for Jack."

"I think that's the right decision", agreed Hazel fondly, kissing his cheek.

She walked past Percy to take the shotgun seat next to Frank so he wouldn't be all alone while driving. Piper and Annabeth also sat down at the table, while Nico stood back some, watching Percy intently to see what his lover was going to do, or what he wanted to do.

"Everyone deserves some time to themselves", offered Chris casually. "Even the queen of Olympus. Your son, I think everyone keeps forgetting that, he's not just a god, he's something new. He holds more power than most others. Course it'd go to his head. Best decision is to humble him some."

Percy smiled, touched by the encouragement of his friends. Sighing, he stretched and yawned.

"So, I'd love to go to see my room, or wherever I'm supposed to stay, and have a little nap. And... maybe then all of us could have dinner together? How does that sound?", asked Percy.

"Sounds like the perfect plan", grinned Annabeth. "You'll feel better after your nap."

"Yeah, I'll feel better in like a year", muttered Percy sadly.

The others all looked at him compassionately as he turned toward the elevator, Nico hot on his heels. They were all trying to cheer him up and tell him it wasn't his fault, because they were amazing friends, but they knew that Percy knew it was his fault. He was Jack's mom. All he could think about was that Jack had turned out to be such an amazing boy when raised by _Hera_.

"That wasn't because of Hera. It was because of you", offered Nico as the elevator doors closed.

Percy startled and turned to look at his lover. "D—Did I say that out loud? What do you mean?"

Sighing, Nico cupped Percy's cheek tenderly. "He thrived to become a hero because he wanted to be like you. Because he wanted to _save_ you. He was so dedicated because he wanted to be with you. But this time around, he... never saw you as a hero. You were never in danger. He never needed to rescue you. He always only saw you as the ruler of Olympus. He saw you as a god, all powerful and making things happen as you wished. And thus, he thrived to become like you. Powerful. Sending him to live with Paul and Sally for a year was a good decision, they didn't just say it to please you, they're right. He doesn't _appreciate_ the power he has and he doesn't understand that you worked hard for the power you have. Sally and Paul will make sure he learns about your... mortal life. They will make sure he learns responsibility in a way a god never will. It's only a year, Percy. We will visit our son and make sure he is alright and he will be. But for now, we focus on you."

Percy blushed involuntarily as Nico pulled him into a soothing, tender kiss. Sighing, Percy leaned against his lover when they parted. His eyes found the elevator buttons. First floor; RV & Kitchen, second floor; Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, third floor; Chris/Clarisse, fourth floor; Frank/Hazel, fifth floor; Octavian /Jason, sixth floor; Travis/Connor/Nico, seventh floor; Leo & Percy. Percy blinked a bit and smiled. It probably did make sense, since their lovers were spread out over the floors and there would have been fighting where Leo and Percy should stay. It also explained why Leo was so happy to have Percy stay here now, if he had a floor to himself so far. Leo probably spent all his time either on Octavian/Jason's floor, or Frank/Hazel's.

"Fi—inally! I started to think you kidnapped him or something, di Angelo!"

Percy had to laugh a little as the elevator door opened to reveal Travis and Connor, both of them naked and spread out on the large bed in the center of the room. There was another door, leading to their bathroom, but that was it. Percy laughed a little as Nico pushed him onto the bed and Percy landed in Connor's arms. The younger Stoll kept his hair a little longer these days, while Travis had quite the manly stubble painting his cheeks and scratching Percy as they kissed.

"Don't tell me Nico infected you", whispered Percy, caressing Travis' jawline.

All three of them turned to grin at Nico. The Italian blushed a little at the attention, though Percy was thoroughly appreciating the sight. Nico had an undercut that suited him very well and he had a goatee that deserved to be mentioned in one breath with Doctor Strange and Tony Stark, really. They had all grown up. Even though they were immortal now, it felt kind of awkward staying teenagers for all of their life. They had upgraded to their mid-twenties and decided to pause it there.

"Damn, we missed you", whispered Connor against Percy's hair, pulling him close. "So much."

"Dorks. We saw each other two weeks ago when you guys were on Olympus", pointed Percy out with an eye-roll as he slowly stripped down his robes. "Don't go all sappy on me."

"We saw you, yes. For one night, not even two whole days. But now... we get to keep you", corrected Travis as he started kissing down Percy's spine. "We get to keep you for an entire year. Kiss you. Make love to you. Hold you. Eat with you. Laugh with you. Be with you."

"A—and you went all sappy on me", sighed Percy in exasperation, pulling Nico over to him.

Nico had lot his clothes at this point too and he laughed in amusement as Travis pouted. Travis pulled Percy onto his lap while Connor pulled Nico into his lap, the brothers sitting so close Percy could lean against Nico and kiss him. For a little while they just sat together, kissing and touching each other lazily. Their cocks slowly rose, filling the longer they touched and kissed. Once they were hard, they rolled over to adjust, laying sprawled out on the bed. Percy rolled on top of Nico, sitting up to straddle his waist. Nico moaned when Percy rubbed his ass against the Italian's cock. Connor and Travis snickered as they got the lube and started lubing up their own cocks. Travis grasped Nico's cock, lubing it up nicely too, while Connor started fingering Percy's hole.

"Think you're up for three cocks?", asked Connor teasingly.

"Well, Hades and Zeus doubled me this morning in a 'goodbye fuck' while I sucked dad off. We kind of had an entire orgy last night because the stupid gods tried to convince me to stay. Idiots", huffed Percy kindly. "So I think I've had enough... preparation to take the three of you now."

"Wonderful", hummed Travis pleased, teasingly running his thumb over the head of Nico's cock.

Percy grinned down at Nico as he very slowly lowered himself onto the Italian's dick. Hands spread out on Nico's chest, fingers digging into the firm muscles, Percy supported himself as he started riding Nico at a slow, deliberate pace. He only went for a couple of lifting-and-sitting before Connor grasped his hips tightly and made him pause. He turned his head to look at his trickster quizzically. Connor sat right behind Percy and Travis sat left as they slowly lined up close. Nico grunted annoyed, reaching out to teasingly run his fingers over Percy's chest, tweaking his nipples and tracing his sixpack. His eyes quite obviously said to hurry up. Travis and Connor were eager to oblige that. Chest to chest, Travis and Connor squeezed their way in beside Nico. Percy hissed, nails digging into Nico's chest as he was practically torn apart by the three cocks inside of him. Connor and Travis leaned down to kiss along Percy's shoulders in a soothing manner. Nico's hands came to caress Percy's thighs before one grabbed the king's cock and the other started teasingly rolling his balls. Together, his three lovers managed to distract him quite effectively until he was adjusted to the stretched feeling. As he signaled them he was ready, they started thrusting in a whacky rhythm. When Travis pulled out, Connor thrust in and the two of them very, _very_ slowly lifted Percy off Nico's cock. Travis thrust in, Connor pulled out and they drove him down onto Nico's cock again. Whimpering, Percy enjoyed the three cocks hitting away against his prostate. Nico's fingers worked his cock like it was an instrument that Nico had been playing for years. Which was kind of the truth, Percy guessed. Nico picked up the pace of his jerks, until Percy couldn't help but come all over Nico's chest. The Italian looked mighty pleased with himself at that, both hands grasping Percy's hips to adjust the pace in which Percy was hiding him himself. Percy gasped exhausted, thighs starting to cramp just a little as he rode Nico even harder while Connor and Travis were pistoling away into him. His hole started feeling a bit sore already and he regretted the idea with dinner a bit. Biting down on both sides of Percy's neck, the Stolls came practically the same moment and with the feeling of Connor and Travis coming beside him, Nico too filled their lover up. The hot cum was overflowing, running down Percy's thighs and his lovers' cocks. Percy loved the feeling of his lovers' cum anywhere on his body. Sighing pleased, Percy slowly pulled off the three cocks, wincing at his widely loosened hole got hit by the cool air. He laid down next to Nico, cuddling up to the Italian and running his fingers through the cum-mess he had made. Travis sneaked in behind Percy, wrapping his arms very tightly around the young king and burying his nose in the nape of Percy's neck while Connor took the spot on Nico's other shoulder, also running his fingers through the cum. He lifted his sticky fingers up and offered them to Percy teasingly. Blushing brightly, Percy opened up and allowed Connor to feed him his own cum.

"We missed you here", whispered Nico exhausted. "You know you'll have to make up a kind of schedule to stay here or on Octavian's and Jason's floor. And more than just one night, you know. I want to have you close by for a bit longer now that you're... here."

"We second and third Nikki's possessiveness", announced Connor seriously.

"Don't call me Nikki, wanker", sighed Nico irritated.

"It's still great. I can't wait to slay monsters with you again", grinned Travis.

As if on cue did an awful alarm flare up. While Percy was tempted to hide his face beneath the pillow to avoid the sound, the Stolls instantly jumped out of the bed and grabbed their own clothes as well as Nico's and Percy's. Nico nudged Percy as he sat up himself.

"Come on. Time to hunt a monster. Leo installed the alarm for a _reason_. It notices major monster attacks while we pass so we can make a quick stop and save some innocent lives", stated Nico.

Sighing, Percy twirled his wrist once, making skinny-jeans and a blue shirt appear on his body, as well as his trusted Stygian iron trident in his hand. It was his weapon of choice these days, had been so for the past ten years because it worked very well in both the underworld and under the sea. The four of them squeezed into the elevator and when they reached the first floor, everyone else was already getting battle-ready, strapping on armor and readying their weapons.

"What's the sitch?", asked Nico gruffly.

"Well, _Kim_ , drawled Leo teasingly. "There is a drakon loose, terrorizing the island of Ponto Delgada and I think this will be as good an introduction piece for our king as any, right?"

He grinned over at Percy, who held his head high and trident at the ready. "Time for the fellowship of the king to go and slay a drakon, I guess. And then we'll continue to Paris."

"Paris?", snorted Piper, elbowing Percy as they exited the RV.

"Always wanted to go there. I heard it's romantic. I want five dates there", declared Percy.

Clarisse snorted. "Fine by me. Can I visit my mother again. It's been a while."

The others laughed heartedly as the group left the RV, weapons ready and eyes sharp, ears listening to the sound of the drakon's roar before they marched into battle. Just like old times, really.

* * *

 _Author's note: Writing the first part of this chapter was an insane amount of fun. At first, I just wanted to have "Well, here you go, all grown up and exactly the same!", but that is ridiculous. Jack was who he was due to the circumstances surrounding his youth and with those so drastically changed, his personality would also change. And due to the fun I had writing that, the supposed-to-be-epilogue will be a full-blown chapter after all! So, one more proper chapter to go before the end of this saga ;)_


	7. The One Where Jack Gets His Happy Ending

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Queen of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Queen of Olympus – Perseus' Coronation

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, tripling, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stoll/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hermes/Apollo, Thanatos/Triton, Tempest/Blackjack, Arion/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Calypso, Chiron

Own Characters: Jackson / Jackson James Blofis, Laura Blofis, Sedanur Aykan, Selene O'Riley

Summary: The twist of _Blood of Olympus_ , following 'The House of Love' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, changing the _Heroes of Olympus_ by Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods. This is the big conclusion in the series; Percy becomes a god and ruler over Olympus. Now he just has to change his boy back into a baby somehow and then eternity can come.

 **The Queen of Olympus**

 _Perseus' Coronation_

 _Chapter 6: The One Where Jack Gets His Happy Ending_

Jack heaved a very exhausted sigh as he stared up at the ceiling in irritation, confusion and exhaustion. Every day, he would gain one more day of memory and every day he would feel just a little worse about his own behavior. Why had he taken his mother for granted like that? Had thought he had earned his power by just _existing_? The gods had their power to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. It was what he had always believed. At least in his first life. It was so confusing and fuzzy in his head, remembering two lives. There were fixed points in them both, yes. His mother, who adored him, his fathers, who carried him on their shoulders. Only the first time around, he had been immeasurably grateful for that because it had not been a given.

"Are you still moping, Jackie?", asked a soft, concerned voice.

Jack sighed and turned toward Laura. She was more than just his aunt. She was also his best friend. Well, his best human-shaped friend, at least. He frowned in guilt, curling together on himself.

"I... I'm sorry for how I treated you", sighed Jack. "I always... Because I was a god and you were a mortal, so I saw you as my... follower, not my friend. Even though you always stuck with me, regardless of what I did. Thanks for that, Laura. Really."

Laura grinned delighted as she sat down on his bed. "No problem, Jackie. We're family, after all. And family sticks together. Though I gotta admit, I do like this new, rueful you. Guess big brother was right leaving you with us after all, it greatly improved your behavior."

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Yeah, I guess so. And... not seeing him every single day, it... For the first time in this life, I actually _miss_ him. I have the chance to miss him. He was never farther than one teleportation away from me, but now I'm human and he's in... Scandinavia, somewhere, last I heard. It's weird. Mom was always this... there. He was always my pillar, I could always rely on him being there to fix my screw-ups. Now he's not. Well, I mean, I know if I'd call him and tell him I need him, he'd be here in a second, but... the minor stuff? I gotta fix myself."

"And that's what it means to be human", hummed Laura knowingly. "Making mistakes and learning how to fix them. So, if you're done wallowing in self-pity for the day, you wanna go to Selene's?"

Jack sat up straighter at that and nodded. Laura grinned and nudged him before the two of them got up and dashed out of the house. That was probably his favorite lesson about being human, the best thing he had learned in the past six months. Friendship. On Olympus, everyone had known him as the kings' son, had catered to his every whim and will. And his mom's fellowship? They treated him like their favorite little nephew, also carrying him on their hands. The only _true_ friend he has ever had was Arion. Always. In both lives. Jack's heart beat a little faster as he thought of the more recent memories of Arion. How he had listened to him on the Argo II, had been there for Jack for Jack's sake and not Percy's sake. And even after Jack had been turned into a baby, Arion still stuck with him. There were so many childhood memories Jack held dearly that featured the speedster. Whenever his mom wasn't there, Arion would be at his side as his protector. When Jack had been old enough to venture Olympus, still a child but childishly stubborn about being 'too old to have momma hold his hand', Percy had entrusted Jack to Arion and the steed had dutifully protected Jack.

"I love you, Laura", stated Jack as they linked pinkies.

"That... is... new", commented Laura surprised, blinking her pretty azure eyes at him.

"You're one of my two oldest friends and I love you for that", replied Jack simply. "But I never said it. I... never said it to anyone aside from mom and my dads, I guess. Maybe because I didn't have many aside from them. But I'm done taking everyone for granted. So... I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, Jackie. You're the best nephew-turned-adopted-brother in the world."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes at her, though he was grinning brightly. It was true. Living a mortal life for half a year now had taught Jack something important about taking people for granted. Here, he wasn't a god, or a prince. No one just turned to bow to him because he walked past them. Heck, in high school some people were being pretty nasty to him. Others didn't care about his existence at all. It was not a given that people liked him, listened to him or did as he told them to. And while his bossy, godly arrogance had made him... pretty much not appreciated in class, he had managed to make two friends, well, with Laura's help anyway. While others shunned him, they spent their time with him willingly – and for that, they were precious. That was a nice feeling. Having something or someone precious. It was new and Jack cherished it very dearly.

His two new friends were Selene O'Riley and Sedanur Aykan. The latter a daughter of Apollo who had moved from Germany to the US a couple years ago together with her mother, and preferred to be called Danny. And Selene was a granddaughter of Hecate, though she didn't have the same powers as her father. She did however have the sight, just like Laura. It was pretty amazing to have friends he could talk to about all aspects of his life. They were really amazing and Selene had asked them if they'd want to come and spend summer in England, where her grandfather owned a large mansion that had been in the family for generations. The idea made him giddy. Sure, he had been on a lot of vacations with his mom, but this was different. Everything about this was different, really.

"Hey, you guys! We were just heading out to the stables", called Selene out as soon as Jack and Laura entered through the gate and were spotted by the two girls.

Selene was a tanned brunette with an undercut and the most fascinating dark-green eyes ever. She spoke with a heavy Irish accent because she had grown up in Dublin. Grinning at them, Selene waved. Danny next to her was more subdued, only offering a shy smile. Her mom was from Turkey and Danny shared her features, though her hair was dyed a sunny-blonde which looked kind of really awesome in Jack's opinion. He grinned broadly at his two friends.

"Why are we heading to the stables? I thought we'd play video games", questioned Laura.

Selene lived a bit at the outskirts, in a cute house with a wide open range and stables. If Jack had to guess, which he did because he didn't like asking about such things, he'd say her family was old money, considering they also had a mansion in England and an apartment in Dublin still and also a house in Munich, if he understood that right, because her father spent a lot of time there with his brother. Selene heaved a long-suffering sigh and made a disgruntled face.

"Aunt Maley is shipping out again, so she handed the pipsqueak over to mom", groaned Selene.

The pipsqueak being Selene's younger cousin Sam, who in Jack's opinion was utterly adorable, but Selene wouldn't hear a thing about that. To her, he was an annoying little nuisance. Grinning, Jack followed the girls to the stables. They had a couple normal horses, but as of late there were also three magical ones staying at their stables. Personally, Jack suspected his mom, because one of those horses was Blackjack, his mother's trusted pegasus companion, and with him his storm-spirit mate Tempest. Laura had bonded well with Blackjack and considering that Percy himself could by now teleport and didn't exactly need the aid of a pegasus, Blackjack liked to spend time with the 'little boss-sister'. Said pegasus now whined as he saw the four teenagers approach.

"Blacky!", exclaimed Laura, excitement level rising again as she went to hug him.

Danny and Selene crowded around Tempest, while Jack stood there a little lost. With a mighty whoosh did Arion suddenly appear next to him. The speedster had a problem with staying in one place for too long, but after Jack had met a girl with stables, Arion started frequenting those. Whining softly, Arion nudged Jack's side. Jack smiled softly as he started caressing Arion's mane.

"How come you're the only one he allows to touch him?", complained Selene with a pout.

She was a bit of a speed-junkie herself and dreamed of one day owning a Ducati or something, so she really wanted to ride Arion when she learned that he was _the_ speedster horse. But Arion knocked her off every time she managed to climb him, which was not very often. The only one he allowed on his back was Jack. Jack grinned a tiny bit, hiding it in Arion's mane.

"Well, we've known each other for fifteen years now. He's my best friend", shrugged Jack.

" _And that even though you started hanging out with human mares, which I do not like_ ", huffed Arion jealously, glaring over at Selene and Danny.

"Oh, don't be jealous, Ari", teased Jack, kissing Arion's cheek. "You're still my number one. And besides, mom was right. I really needed to spend some time with others my own age."

The one thing his mom hadn't taken from him. Jack's fingers found the necklace holding his immortality and powers. He couldn't control any of the elements, couldn't teleport, was prone for injuries and now bleeding red instead of gold, but his mom had left him the ability to talk to equestrians. Then again, Percy knew that Jack's best friend was a horse and if he wouldn't be able to talk to his best friend for an entire year? That would be cruel and Percy Jackson was never cruel.

" _Yes, yes, mighty queen is right with everything_ ", muttered Arion and shook himself. " _Well, I guess talking to the human mares is better than if you had human stallion friends. I will not allow that!_ "

Jack snorted and blushed a little. Why in the world did it make his heart feel so weird that Arion didn't like him spending time with others? Sure, Arion was the one he trusted the most, after his mother, but still. Whenever something bothered him, Jack knew he could trust Arion with it. He also knew Arion would always be there to protect him.

"Can we race?", asked Selene eagerly, patting Tempest's mane.

" _Stupid little mare thinks she could stand a chance against me with that poncy storm-spirit_ ", snickered Arion amused, shaking his head. " _Let's show her, Jacksie._ "

Again, Jack had to smile despite himself. Arion was the only one calling him 'Jacksie' and he liked that. It somehow made him feel special. Which was really weird, considering he was the son of the kings and by definition already something very special. Smile growing, he climbed onto Arion's back, patting the horse's neck as he leaned in and whispered into Arion's ear.

"Let's leave them in the durst, Ari", declared Jack mischievously.

/break\

It was into Jack's ninth month as a mortal that he laid curled together on the couch with his mom. Paul, Sally and Laura were also there and they were having a family movie night. The fellowship of the king had taken care of a Hydra attack in Central Park and Percy decided to visit his family. Annabeth and the others were fans of that idea too, wishing to stop by and check on camp.

"Well, I think it's getting late", announced Paul as he stretched some.

Laura yawned in agreement while Sally stood to turn off the TV. She smiled gently at her son before kissing his forehead. They had talked, for a while, about how Jack was doing and she was proud of both of them. Jack had adjusted so nicely. Sure, the first three months had been a fight and with being grounded, Jack learned for the first time how it felt to not get his will.

"I'll miss you, sweetie. Make sure to call more often", demanded Sally.

"Yes, mom. Sorry, we've just been... very busy", sighed Percy. "Good night."

"Good night", chuckled Paul, patting Percy's head and Jack's head in passing.

"Not the hair!", complained both Percy and Jack at once.

Laura hugged them both in a nearly bone-crushing hug that made Percy question if she really was just a mortal girl, before the three Blofisses headed upstairs to get ready for bed, leaving Percy and his son on their own to talk in private some more. Percy had visited at least once a month, but every time he came, he felt like he had missed another huge junk of his son's life.

"I'm sorry, mom", whispered Jack after a long moment.

"What for, sweetheart?", asked Percy a bit confused, smoothing Jack's hair down.

"For the way I behaved, I guess, I think", stated Jack with a frown. "I remember. Everything. It took me a while, but... I remember everything. The night I turned back too. I remember how different it felt. How much in awe I was when I came to Olympus the first time with you, how grateful I was. How much I respected everything, everyone. But... being raised here, it was all so... I took it for granted. It was mine, of course it was mine, I am the prince, it ought to belong to me. But... But thinking that way is... I'm so sorry for having been such a brat, mom..."

He buried his face in Percy's chest and Percy pulled him into a close hug. "It's alright, Jackie. It really is. I understand. You were raised a god, of course you'd take everything for granted. That's why I sent you here. To make you see that. And I thought it might help you when your memories all return. I didn't know how you'd take it and I thought the conflict might... It's why I took your powers. Part of why I took them. I'm... very glad you understand, Jackie. I'm proud of you." He kissed the top of Jack's head. "Does that mean you wanna go home early? On probation?"

There was a playful sparkle in Percy's eyes, but Jack shook his head. "No. I... I know I protested at first, but... I'm actually glad you sent me here. It's awesome spending time with grandma and grandpa. And Laura is just so great. It's kinda like having a sister. And I made friends. High school is hard, but... it's different from learning from auntie Athena and the muses. At first, I didn't like it, but... this is actually... I like my friends, mom. Selene and Danny, they're amazing."

"That's good", grinned Percy pleased, kissing Jack's forehead. "Friends are important."

"I know... Now I know", whispered Jack, averting his eyes. "And... I... Selene is already planning prom. Like, two years ahead. But... the way she's talking... I wanna be a part of it too."

"What are you saying, sweetheart?", asked Percy slowly, frowning.

Jack took a shaky breath and licked his lips as he looked up to Percy again. "I think I want to graduate high school, together with Laura and Selene and Danny. I want to enjoy the time with my grandparents before... well, I mean they are only mortal... I want to _learn_ more. The mortal world has so much to teach me and I want to learn it. I mean, you... you love traveling with your team. I know you do. The past couple months, whenever you visited, you were way happier than I've seen you in years. You like doing good and seeing dads Nico, Travis, Connor, Jason and Octavian more often again. You like not being confined to the palace. And... so do I. You'd come back to the palace after this year is over, you would because I would. But what if... what if we _both_ stay in the mortal world for a little longer? The palace will still be there in two years. High school with my friends won't and I don't want to miss the chance. Do you... think that's alright?"

Percy smiled gently and caressed Jack's cheek. "That would be very alright. I think it'll be good for you to stay in the mortal world longer. Olympus and the gods will still be there for you."

"But, uh, I mean...", drawled Jack, looking up at his mother innocently. "My... powers. Not to be greedy or anything, but... I _miss_ them. The air feels dead, the sea feels dead, the dead feel _dead_. I miss my connection to everything. It's... I don't want _that_ for two more years, please."

Percy smiled knowingly, hand tracing down from Jack's cheek, to the silver necklace and along that to grasp the beautiful jewel on it. It seemed to melt in his hand, turning into a glowing mass of light that then surrounded Jack. Percy understood, after all he didn't know how he'd feel if he'd lose his connection to water and the sea. It had been a necessary lesson and Jack had learned it.

"Better?", asked Percy with a smile, caressing Jack's cheek once more.

"Awesome. Thanks, mom", replied Jack, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart", smiled Percy gently.

/break\

Jack was awesome and precious and Percy was grateful to have him. What he had said last weekend was true; once the year was over, he would have gone back to Olympus with him too, but he _really_ wanted to stay in the RV. With his fellowship, hunting monsters. He had only gotten to see his former demigodly lovers on a very irregular base, but now he had them around all the time and he still saw his godly lovers as often as he wanted, after all they could all teleport.

The team had just returned from a mission in Cairo. It had started out with some giant ants trying to climb the pyramids and had somehow ended with some telkhines robbing the national museum in Cairo. Needless to say, the day had been hard. But damn, it had been so much fun to kick butt side by side with Nico and Annabeth when they split into teams. Travis and Connor had taken Nico out on a date afterward. They had asked if Percy wanted to join, but he wasn't in the mood for dinner and besides they needed some one-on-one time too. Leo had stolen Jason and Octavian, so Percy was sprawled out on his own on his bed, his and Leo's floor all to himself. He even liked sharing a floor with Leo, it was amazing falling asleep while gossiping with the Latino, it was great to eat with everyone together, watch movies, hunt monsters. This was the eternal life he had pictured.

"If it isn't my favorite little queen, all alone. What a wonderful coincident."

"I send my son out to distract the annoying tricksters so we'd have Percy for ourselves."

"Stop fighting, brothers. Percy is ours right now and we will _enjoy_ that."

Percy blinked slowly and craned his neck to look at Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. The three gods stalked up to him from three sides. Percy grinned pleased by that, grasping Hades' hips to pull himself close to him until they kissed. With a simple snap of Zeus' fingers, all their clothes disappeared. Percy's grin broadened even more as he started kissing down Hades' torso until he reached the Death God's already hard cock. He placed a soft kiss on its head before engulfing it with his lips. Percy gasped when he felt an electrifying set of lips around his own cock. Tilting his head a little, he looked down to see Zeus laying beneath him. It was rare for the Lightning God to willingly give instead of receive, which only showed how much Zeus must have missed Percy. It made Percy smile around Hades' cock, just before he relaxed his throat and took in more of his underworldly lover. A high-pitched yelp escaped him, making him nearly choke on Hades' dick as he felt Poseidon pull apart his cheeks, cunning tongue teasing Percy's hole.

"Sh, just relax, Perseus", whispered Hades softly, caressing Percy's hair. "Just let us enjoy your body thoroughly, my precious. It has been too many days since we last saw you, beloved."

Poseidon hummed in agreement as he circled Percy's asshole with his tongue before pushing in. Percy moaned gluttonously at that, thrusting back against the tongue invading him. Zeus' beard tickled Percy's balls as Zeus deep-throated him. Having hot mouths and very cunning tongues on his ass and his dick was insanely stimulating and he always loved the feeling of a dick in his mouth. Bobbing his head back and forth, tongue curling around Hades' cock, teasing all the right places until Hades came, cum shooting hard down Percy's throat. After swallowing as much as he could, Percy greedily lapped at Hades' flaccid cock to get as much cum off as possible. Folding his arms on Hades' lap, he relaxed and just enjoyed how Zeus and Poseidon worked their tongues on him, until he came into Zeus' mouth, ass clenching down on Poseidon's tongue. When Poseidon pulled out, he playfully bit down on Percy's right ass-cheek, making the former demigod yelp.

"So not cool, daddy", hissed Percy with a fierce glare.

Poseidon just laughed as he laid down next to Percy on the bed. Zeus also got more comfortable. Hades was still caressing Percy's hair. A small smile spread over Percy's lips as he looked at his three kings. They cuddled closer, caressing each other in tender, soothing ways.

"When will you return to my side, my queen?", asked Zeus with an edge of whiny.

"...Uhm...", drawled Percy out, blushing brightly. "I kind of agreed with Jackie that we're taking another two years in the mortal world. I _really_ enjoy this. Gods, I didn't think I would enjoy this so much. Helping out around the world – the demigods we met. The other day, we were teaming up with Annabeth's cousin Magnus to beat up Fenrir and Lycaon who somehow decided that a team-up would be a good idea. It was so amazing. Oh, and we just finished up in Cairo and my friend Carter was there and helped us out too. I didn't even know he was doing archeological excavations in Egypt. It was great talking to him again. And last month, we were in Japan. You never told me what's going on over there. Like, I've been a god for fifteen years now, you jerks."

Hades laughed heartedly, patting Percy's head. "There is a lot you don't know about yet, but you have all of eternity to explore it. What would have been the fun if we'd just tell you everything? We all know you're a little hero and adventurer. You will explore the world on your own."

"True", agreed Percy with a soft smile. "So... yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Explore."

"And our son?", asked Poseidon with a frown. "Are you taking him with you?"

"Perhaps later on some time, but not right now. He wants to finish high school. He's... willingly going to school. Kinda doubting if he's really my kid", joked Percy with a broad grin. "I'm proud of him though. So, yeah, he's going to stay with mom and Paul for... two more years. I cleared it with my mom too and she's... happy about it. She adores Jackie."

"Very well", sighed Zeus, kissing Percy's cheek. "We... do have all of eternity, after all."

"Yes, we do", agreed Percy with a small smile.

/break\

"This place is totally amazing, Selene!", gasped Laura as she looked around.

It was _finally_ summer and Jack was proud that he officially finished his first school year and he was allowed to go to England with his friends. Both Jack and Laura had been very excited about this. They had just finished up the tour and dumping their stuff in the rooms. Now they were on their way outside. Selene wanted to show them the property, but when Jack spotted Arion who stood a bit farther away on the wide greenery, he decided to split from his friends. He hadn't seen his best friend in a while, not since before he remembered everything. And now that he did, many things seemed to make so much more sense, but in a different way. He remembered the feelings he used to have during his first time as a teenager, he may have had the physical and mental capabilities of a sixteen-years-old but he had been lacking the experience. This time around, he knew to put a name on it. He had been taught about romance and sex and he also knew of all the sex-capades of his fathers (which he sometimes wished he didn't, because _ew_ ). So yeah, his fathers had been up to far weirder things than falling in love with a horse. Because that was it. Arion was his best friend, but he was so much more. Jack trusted no one aside from his mom as much as he trusted Arion and no one made him feel that safe and happy. Smiling brightly, Jack ran up to Arion, heart fluttering.

" _Jacksie. Didn't even know you were in Europe. Was in Paris, caught a whiff of you close by, figured I'd follow your scent and check on you_ ", stated Arion, nudging Jack with his muzzle.

"You... could smell me? Paris is not exactly 'close by'", said Jack amused, caressing Arion's mane.

" _I'd always be able to track your scent as long as you're on the same continent_ ", huffed Arion.

Jack tilted his head curiously, smiling against Arion's mane. "Oh really? How's that?"

" _Because I'll always find you. I'll always be there for you. I'll always protect you_ ", stated Arion.

"Because I'm your mare?", teased Jack softly. "It's what you used to call me. I remember."

" _...Yes_ ", admitted Arion reluctantly. " _Your mother made me promise to keep my distance until you're 'old enough' again. He threatened he'd chop me up into horse-salami if I'd do that. Does that mean you are now old enough to become my mare, Jacksie?_ "

Grinning amused, Jack took a step back. "Let's have a race, Ari. Just you and me."

" _...And who am I supposed to race?_ ", asked Arion very confused. " _I always like when you ride me._ "

Jack laughed and closed his eyes, shaking himself until he changed shape, thanks to his godly powers. Instead of the teenage boy, there was a beautiful pitch-black stallion standing there, with a silver horn and broad black wings with silver tips at their feathers. His eyes sparkled mischievously.

" _Who said anything about me riding you? I want to race you, Ari. I still got about two hours until dinner. So, what do you say? You up to racing me, or are you scared?_ ", asked Jack.

Arion huffed as he watched Jack take off, before he chased after the beautiful stallion to catch him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I thought it only fair for the Big Three to get Percy in the last chapter. Kinda can't believe that... this is over. The Lover of Olympus series is over, after five and a half years. Percy in Paradise was actually the second English story I ever wrote. That's over 300 stories I wrote between the first and last of the Lover of Olympus season... which might explain the five and a half years it took me xD"_

 _So, thank you for following this series for so long and even more so for leaving reviews! I hope you had a good time and enjoyed it ;)_


End file.
